


Anamnesis

by Sockhedd



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockhedd/pseuds/Sockhedd
Summary: Edd and Eddy meet in a diner in the city after being apart for nearly five whole years.   Edd went off to college, leaving Eddy behind to float his way through life. Both boys found themselves in a bit of trouble following their separation and they have a lot of catching up to do...





	1. Chapter 1

“So…just how long has it been exactly?”

 

Edd shifted uncomfortably in the cushioned booth and attempted a shy grin.  The last place he expected to be was in a small empty 50’s style diner in the middle of the night.  But here he was, dressed in his business attire, a belt that was becoming too tight on him and a blue and yellow tie that screamed normality a little too loudly.  Edd scratched the stubble sprouting on his chin nervously as he took a slow drink from his water and gripped the moist sides of the glass with tentative fingers.

 

“Oh, um…four years?  Almost five…can ya believe it?”  Eddy leaned back in his seat and stretched his legs out under the table.  His hands met in front of him and lightly interlaced, “Pretty crazy if you ask me,” he added with an eyebrow raise.

 

Edd’s eyes met Eddy’s for a split second then faltered down, drawn to a rip in the seat fabric, “Y-yes, indeed,”

 

“What’re acting so nervous for?  Lighten up!  Yeesh, all this time and you haven’t changed a bit,” Eddy rolled his eyes with a smirk and lightly tapped Edd’s foot with his own in jest.

Double D’s body clenched up in surprise.  As Edd relaxed back into his seat a familiar annoyed look crept over his face, “Well excuuuuuse me for appearing anxious, Eddy!  It isn’t like I haven’t seen, let alone talked to my best friend since I left Peach Creek or anything!” Edd ended his quip with a push of his heel, guiding Eddy’s foot back to his own side with a harsh thrust.

 

“There ya are,” Eddy smirked as he leaned forward, resting his chin on his palms.

Edd tugged on an edge of his hat with fidgety fingers, a hot sensation grew on his cheeks and a painful knot filled his chest.  He crossed his arms and turned his face towards the window to hide the symptoms of embarrassment, only to be faced with his own flustered reflection.  The sight of his frazzled gaze only served to anger Edd, and he found himself wishing he didn’t always wear his feelings on his sleeve.

 

“And where were you?”  Edd began to tap his arm with an impatient finger.  He was afraid to look back at the boy, no—now man sitting directly across from him.

A long strenuous sigh erupted from the other side of the table, Edd could feel the whole diner shift “Why do you always have to know everything?  What about you?  How was college a thousand miles away?  Huh!?”

 

Edd’s heart fell and his stomach caught it, he blinked out the moistness in his eyes before orienting his body back towards Eddy, and said with a cold stare “I asked you first,”  Double D surprised himself with how sternly the words forced their way through the distance between them.

 

Eddy was unmoving but his expression was telling as always, tight clenched jaw and worn eyebrows, “Fine,”

Double D half expected the ill tempered man to yell, throw or simply insult him back, but it almost seemed something had shifted within his friend.  Taking a sip on his coffee, Eddy took a deep breath before setting the mug down almost too softly.  Edd stared back wide-eyed, “Backing down already?  We’ve certainly changed now haven’t we?” he added with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Don’t push it sockhead!” Eddy slammed his fist on the counter, causing the glasses to rattle and shake.  An elderly man poked his head out from behind a distant booth on the other side of the restaurant.

 

“And there  _ you _ are, Eddy” Double D smugly spread his arms across the table, clutching the sides.  He was almost (key word, almost) too ashamed to bring that side back out of him, it was a guilty pleasure for sure.

“Whatever, okay, you want to hear why I was gone all this time?”

 

“That’s why I inquired,” Edd smirked and took another drink of his water, he had missed the sharp back and forth jabs of their conversations.  For the first time in the last couple of months, Edd was beginning to sincerely enjoy talking to another human being.

 

Eddy leaned back and took another swig of his black coffee before starting.  He slammed the mug on the counter with such force Double D lifted his arms in anticipation of it breaking.

“Cool yer jets.  So, you reeeeally wanna know what’s been happening with me?” Eddy paused, cupped a hand over his face and gripped the warm sides of the mug, “….Jimmy happened,” he mumbled.

 

“What?” Edd was beginning to become impatient, he tapped a finger on the table as another tugged an edge of his dress shirt out of his pants.  Edd hadn’t heard anything about the kids in the cul-de-sac since he left and to say he was curious was a severe understatement.

 

“…you remember how he was, right?  A manipulative little bastard,”  Eddy’s fist began to clench the material of his pants and Edd began to see sweat forming on his forehead.  So much for the new and improved calm and rational Eddy.

 

“I do recall him being quite the…” Double D paused at a loss for words, and hesitant to say the wrong thing, “imaginative fellow…”

 

“Yeah well, he was an imaginative douche bag, THAT’S what he is,” Eddy frowned and slid down to let his head rest on the inside of his elbow, “He, or should I say…ugh, screw it…HE really screwed me over…”

 

Pausing for a second, Double D was at a loss for words, he outstretched his arm in sympathy but he couldn’t bear to make physical contact.  The guilt was unbearable even though he knew it wasn’t his doing, “…I’m sorry,” was all he could say.

“Why’re you apologizing? You didn’t do nothing,”

 

“Eddy that’s a double negative…” Edd’s eyelids dropped in flirtatious annoyance.

 

The corner of Eddy’s mouth twitched into a small smile, “So I guess you’re wondering what the full story is?”  He leaned back into the soft and worn cushions, settling in.

 

Edd nodded with enthusiasm and interlocked his hands  directly in front of him, sitting at full attention with intrigued eyes, “Yes, yes of course!”

 

“Heh, well…” Eddy chuckled at the sight of his friend, looking like it was the first day of school to him.  Eddy scratched his head and looked down at the speckled black and white counter, he knew the story, he replayed it over and over in his head.  Saying it out loud, in person?  That was a whole different, terrifying ballpark.  Pink fingertips caught his attention below him, Edd had reached his hand out to the center of the table and a sympathetic look awaited Eddy as he rose his head.

 

“Tell me…please,”  Double D begged and boldly locked eyes with his long lost friend.  Soon, Edd felt Eddy slide a rough hand just inches away from his.  Edd could almost feel the warmth of Eddy’s skin through the space between them.

 

“Ok...ok…I’ll tell you…” 


	2. You Left Me

Eddy breathed in the autumn air deeply and exhaled, the first leaf of the season fell from the tree in front of him.  As it floated downward, spiralling and looping, Eddy’s eyes traveled with the movement and followed the leaf until it reached the hard sidewalk surface.  He stayed fixated on it for a few seconds, hands in his pockets beginning to clench the fabric of his gray sweatshirt.  Abruptly, Eddy raised his foot and stomped on it twisting his foot to seal the deal.

 

“I always hated this stupid season anyway…”  the disgruntled boy slid his foot back and spread leaf entrails over the concrete before walking away with loud steps.

 

“Aw Eddy, it isn’t THAT bad,” Ed skipped around the corner, “We can write Double D letters and send him lots of stuff!  Can the post office can ship a chicken, Eddy?”  The doofy teenaged giant placed his arm around the short grump and delivered a large smile, his tongue hanging out in its usual reckless abandon.

 

Eddy’s face burned, “Why would  _ I  _ care about that poor excuse for a friend anyway?” he shrugged off Ed’s arm violently and strutted off with false confidence.

 

Ed stood dumbfounded, “But E-eddy…” his bottom lip quivered.

 

Eddy stopped and glanced back at Ed, a part of himself wanted to turn around and console the big lug.  Unfortunately, the excruciating pain in his head and chest was quenching all the sympathy he had left, “I…just want to be alone, Ed,” Eddy continued walking down the sidewalk towards his house, leaving his friend in near tears behind him to mope all the way back home.

  
  


Eddy trudged towards the back of his house, eighteen years old and he was already tired of living with his parents.

 

‘At least I have my own room’ Eddy mused at times, but it always took him severe effort to express positivity, even in his own mind.  The events prior to Ed’s interjection was a track replaying itself in Eddy’s mind every minute.  Double D was obviously accepted to all the top, Ivy League schools he could ever hope for.

 

‘But he had to choose the one a million miles away!’ Eddy resented and pushed the door to his bedroom open.

 

His senior year of high school was finally over, Eddy was relieved but he couldn’t be more enraged.  Even though the kids of the cul-de-sac had all changed their minds about Eddy that fateful summer, the glory didn’t last very long.  By the end of junior year new kids showed up, old faces faded away and Eddy began drowning in his own inability to be anyone but himself and he just didn’t make the cut for high school popularity.  Eddy spent most of his time at school avoiding both people and academics.  During those golden moments when he had the same study hall as Ed or Double D, he felt the stress of social pressures lift off his shoulders; only for that heavy feeling to crush him again as Eddy walked down the halls of stone cold glares and harsh snickering.

 

“Eddy’s a fag!”

 

The words bounced around his brain and ruptured a hole in his chest.  The finger pointing, the whispers, the confusion that radiated through him, the memory was fresh despite happening just months ago.  It was only when he had excused himself for the bathroom one day to avoid math class that Eddy saw the letters written in huge, bold, red sharpie on the tile wall.

 

The rumor wasn’t drenched in a bit of truth as Eddy saw it, well, besides his disinterested air around girls and the fact he had never dated.  Since his brief crush on Nazz as a hormonal preteen, Eddy really didn’t see the point anymore.  Considering, he still released any pent up sexual energy looking at his old girly mags but the real deal seemed either too terrifying or underwhelming at this point.  Chalking up up his apathy to his extreme awkwardness and nervousness around those of the opposite sex, Eddy had never thought this would make him seem  _ gay  _ of all things.

 

At first he tried to deny it, but the rumor spread like wildfire and no amount of explanation seemed to reverse it.  Eddy was tired of fighting the accusations that came at him at all times of his school day.  There were notes thrown at him in homeroom with obscene drawings on them, when he bumped into any male accidentally in the hallway people backed away quickly and grimaced.  A few periods were free of predators but it wasn’t enough to recharge his ego before the next round of persecution.  Eddy eventually surrendered to it, “Maybe I am one…” he would say to himself at night when the digital clock struck numbers way past midnight.

 

By the time graduation rolled around, Eddy could hardly feel relief.  Instead he sat in the hard plastic chair around hundreds of his aggressors.  The robe he donned was hot and sweaty, constricting his neck like a python.  Confusion and shame settled in his chest as his name was called for a diploma he had barely earned, one that he felt he didn’t deserve.  The walk up there was the hardest part, having to endure the shouts and laughter erupting from the crowd.  After the complete social suicide was over, Eddy booked it to his house and locked himself in his room all summer.

 

His two best friends had attempted to cheer him up, leaving presents outside his door for him despite their knocks being ignored every day.  From jawbreakers to monster magazines to a bulk pack of tissues, Ed and Double D were desperate.

 

It was late July, and the air was sticky, Eddy laid on top of his covers with droopy eyes, a funky bass line coming from Eddy’s record player cut through the humidity.  Another knock at the door, Eddy counted this as the 44 th time his friends had attempted to reach him this month.  He just sighed and shifted his weight to the side, Eddy wasn’t in the mood to entertain guests.  Damning his decision to leave the window cracked slightly, Eddy could make out a voice coming from outside muffled by the white noise of the fan.

 

“Eddy? …..Eddy!?”

 

The nasal tone was recognizable as Double D’s voice, he probably wanted to come talk to him about the benefits of eating right and exercising when you’re depressed.  Eddy decided he didn’t need to hear that right now.

 

“Eddy, please…I know you don’t want to see me, or anyone for that matter, but I have something I need to tell you,” the desperation in his words caused Eddy’s fingers to twitch.

 

Knocking lightly once more, Edd stalled for a few more minutes, pacing back and forth in front of Eddy’s door.  Edd brought his fingers to his mouth and bit his nails in anxiety and annoyance.

 

“Okay, I didn’t want to have to tell you this way however…”  Edd pressed teeth into his swollen lip before continuing and clutched the corner of his beanie “I’m leaving the cul-de-sac,”

 

Crashes and thumps flooded from inside Eddy’s room, the door swung open and Double D was ushered inside by a scraggly, sloppy looking boy.

 

“I-I’m sorry it’s messy,” Eddy brushed some dirty mags off a spot on his bed, “Just sit down, wait….”

 

Double D tentatively placed his posterior on the squishy bed and internally cringed contemplating about the amount of time it had been since Eddy had washed these sheets.  Regardless, Edd didn’t want to be rude and made himself right at home as Eddy rushed to shove piles of dirty laundry into his closet.

 

“I-it’s fine Eddy, just sit down, please,” Edd patted the space next to him and laid his hands in his lap, producing possibly the fakest smile Eddy had ever seen.

 

“Don’t patronize me…”  Eddy dug his behind into the fabric of his wrinkled comforter and crossed his arms, “So? What’s going on?”

 

“A-as I was saying, Eddy…I was accepted into a very prestigious university, it’s in the city a-and it's even one of the top rated Ivy League schools...you do know what that means, right?”  Double D began to sweat and tugged at his collar.

 

“I’m not stupid Double D, get on with it,” arms clutched tightly to his chest, Eddy fought the urge to scream.

 

“Ah yes, anyway…I’ll be moving the end of August.  With my major being Neurology, the intensive study of the brain, I’ll be conducting research and most likely participate in work studies over the summer.  Not only that but it’s so far away I might not make it back for holidays, so…uh,”

 

“I’m never going to see you, am I?”  Eddy interjected, fingers gripping the stained comforter.  Anger was rising in Eddy’s chest and his face scorched.

 

“It…may be a while, I’m sorry,” Edd coughed and snuck a peek at Eddy’s face.  Eddy’s pupils stared daggers into the floor, his hair literally raising from his neck.  Double D’s expression faltered and his eyes began to water, “Oh my… Eddy, I’m sorry….I’m sorry, Eddy…!  I’ll try to come back I promise!”

 

“Stop apologizing!” Eddy grumbled and grabbed Edd’s upper arm, “I don’t need yer damn pity!”  squeezing tightly, the indignant boy was losing his sense of reality.

 

“Eddy, I…” petrified, Double D froze at the touch and bit his lip, tears were welling up in his eyes “You’re hurting me….”

 

~~~

 

“Ahem…” Eddward cleared his throat and tapped the marbled table, “I already know this part do we really, I mean REALLY need to cover this?”  he finished, talking strongly with his hands as well.

 

Eddy glowered and spoke through clenched teeth, “It’s…important…Double…D,” ending with a furious glare, Eddy adjusted his pose in his seat and continued.

 

“Um….please continue then,”  Double D slid down in his seat and rubbed his arm.

 

“AS I was saying…”

 

~~~

 

“Eddy, I….know this whole, homosexual debacle has had you down in the dumps to say the least…but…but…”  Edd stuttered and shrunk back, regretting bringing up the subject.  The grip fell and tightened around his wrist now, “Eddy, please…!”

 

“Homosexual WHATSITNOW?” raising his voice and losing his control on another level, Eddy tugged and brought Double D’s face closer, “Who ya calling a homo?!”

 

“N-No one, Eddy, I just was sympathizing that’s all, I-I I don’t want to make you feel any worse but I needed to tell you this,”  Edd’s back strained and his feet wouldn’t sit still, the thick air and the heat from the bodily contact were making beads of moisture run down his nose, “Now would you please let go…”

 

“Whatever,” Eddy pushed the skinny boy’s arm away, practically almost shoving him to the floor.

Catching himself by the edge of the bed, Edd mumbled a soft “Well I never,” and brushed his clothes off with his palms, “I guess I’ll be on my way then,”

 

“W-wait…” Eddy bounced up and landed on two unbalanced feet, he found his center of gravity and stood up straight.

 

“Yes, Eddy?” Double D already had one hand on the doorknob.  Eddy noticed a thick portfolio stuffed full of college pamphlets, acceptance letters and orientation material under his other arm.

 

“Nevermind, just, don’t let the door hit ya on the way out, or whatever,” with a flick of his wrist, Eddy dismissed the boy, laid down and wrapped himself up in a blanket.

“S-sure…” Double D nervously pressed up against the smooth wood, twisted the doorknob and glanced back just once before closing Eddy’s door, shutting out the light.


	3. Duplicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy needs Eddy for something, but for what?

“……”

 

The atmosphere was unbearably thick, hanging in limbo for even a few minutes was nothing but pure agony.  Double D’s nails dug into his 5 o'clock shadow and his feet tip-tapped on the linoleum floor underneath him.  Pupils traced the silver metal of the bar, up at the clock, almost eleven at night, Edd swallowed hard and prepared a statement of neutrality.

 

“I…ummm…I sincerely apologiz—”

 

“Whatever you do don’t FUCKING say sorry!” Eddy’s fists balled, his corneas flared lava red and orange, “I’ve had enough of those from you for a lifetime,”

 

“I-I’m not sure what to say…I left you, yes, but I had no idea it meant so much to you,” Eddward’s heart tightened at the sheer fallacy, he was burying himself deeper and deeper with each word. “I mean, that is…could you blame me?  You seemed so dismissive….distant!  Like you wanted nothing to do with me, y-you shut me out!” the now shivering man added with hesitant defiance, placing a defensive palm over his chest, he just knew Eddy was going to rip him to shreds.  Edd pulled his hat down over his ears, and flinched, but nothing happened.  In fact, the man across from him was curiously calm.

 

Taking in a deep breath and shooting it out his nostrils sharply, Eddy composed himself, “I know,”

 

Sympathy pierced Edd in the heart at the sight, “B-but you were my best friend—I mean, still ARE my best friend…if you could still count us so…I mean, um…”

 

“Wow! Double D, for someone so book-smart ya think you’d know how to talk!” Eddy kicked Edd in the shin and winked across the table. “Listen, shut yer yap and let me get on with it,” if Eddy had gone to college he would have earned a Ph.D in Avoiding Awkward Topics with a minor in Changing the Subject.

 

Eddy slapped the tabletop with his palm, ignored Edd’s confused blubbering and got on with his story.

 

“Anyway...Before I was so RUDELY interrupted…” Eddy jabbed with a barely noticeable curve at the corner of his mouth “It had been maybe two years since you left….”

 

~~~

 

Eddy trudged in his sweat drenched rags towards his bedroom door.  He may have just turned twenty but he felt forty-five every time he ended his shifts down at the warehouse.  It had been about ten or fifteen odd jobs since Edd’s departure that fall two years ago.  He had been everything from a waiter to Rolf’s farmhand to some gigs sketchier than most people would like.  _ It’s a living _ \- he would remind himself daily, but what kind of living he was working for was a question he couldn't answer.

 

Turning the keys and entering the nostalgically lonely room gave him little relief.  It was Friday night and while most weekends he would be hanging with Ed, dragging him along on midnight drunk adventures or reading comic books until 4am.  Tonight though, he wanted to be alone on this hot and muggy late August afternoon.  His mind and his body were spent.  Eddy had a reluctant realization that this time of year dragged his psyche against the grain.  “Back to School Season”, that awkward week right before September, the worst month of the year.  He hadn't been back to school in some time but almost fifteen years of conditioning had done its dirty work.

 

Eddy was just shimmying off his baggy khaki pants when a timid knock on the door caused his heart to plummet.

 

“E-eddy? Are you there?”

 

Eddy flew a hand over his mouth and held his breath, waiting with wild eyes.

 

“Eddy….Please, I need your help…” a soft knock came again.

 

The keys in the Eddy’s pockets rustled as he pulled his pants up slowly and then taunt against his hips.

 

_ It couldn't be… he didn't call… _

 

The tight spot in his chest held a mixture of hope and dread as the hot mess of a man finished buckling his belt and smoothing his hair down before slowly turned the door handle.

 

“...Dou--?” Eddy stopped himself as soon as his line of vision was met with the characteristic white tuft of hair in the summer twilight. “Oh, it’s you,” Eddy’s mouth turned dry.  He had to hold back from giving a half lidded eye roll.

 

“Eddy listen, I’m in a bind…” the shrill voice from below came from a petite and thin man.

 

“Jimmmmmmy…....liiiisten,” Eddy stretched his words with avoidant intent.  Ever since the boy finally got his braces taken off, he never stopped yapping and Eddy had little to no energy for what he knew was coming “ I don't have time for yer little shenangwho-is-whats-its,” 

 

He paused to contemplate the meaning, then let out a fierce “HAH!  You mean shenanigans Eddy?  Oh, honestly!  When that brainiac Double D isn't around to correct you, you lose a whole level of class don't you, Eddy?”  Jimmy crossed his arms and eyed Eddy up and down. He was a brat and he knew it the best.  Not much taller than he had been as a child, maybe the smallest boy entering his senior class, you might assume him weak but Jimmy was anything but.  He didn't have much of a choice after Sarah graduated early to advance on a Criminal Justice scholarship.  Eddy could remember hearing the drama through the floorboards over Ed’s basement, the day their gal-pal friendship ended.  Needless to say, to prevent being picked on Jimmy had to fend for himself.  He didn’t trust most people but Jimmy was still a predator in the social scene.  Before Eddy graduated he would see Jimmy with a new group almost everyday, floating from place to place, never bound by pacts but always in the know.

 

Jimmy always had the know-how to get under anyone’s skin, but lately it seemed Eddy was his main target.  “Look, I don't have time for this I gotta…”

 

“Gotta what, Eddy?  Everyone knows all you do is work, go home, do nothing then go to work again!  Don't be such a loser!”

 

“Bold, aren't ya?  Gee, maybe you should be nicer to someone who’s gonna do you a favor?” Eddy found himself smirking, the back and forth wasn't awful but it lacked season.

 

“Oh?” Jimmy laced his white tuft in his fingers and placed his other hand under Eddy’s chin, cupping it gently “Does that mean you’ll do it for me?”

 

“Ugh!” Eddy leaped back, Jimmy's maniacal laughter shook him as the shivers left his body.  This boy used to be a joke to Eddy, but almost every other weekend he would appear at his door and ask for the same thing.  He didn't like to give it up, he knew he might get caught but something didn't stop Eddy from doing it.  He was bored, and he couldn't lie, the excitement alone was almost enough for him to get his kicks.

 

“So…?” Jimmy leaned up against the door frame almost seductively and Eddy visibly rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine...FINE ok, let me just get changed at least and get my keys,” Eddy began rummaging around the ground.

 

“Oooohhh Eddy you won't regret it!  Maybe this time I'll let you meet my other friends, you know, the drama ones,” Jimmy clapped his hands and leapt in the air, grinning from ear to ear.  

 

“Oh I caaaaannnnn’t wait,” the sarcasm oozed out of Eddy mouth, “What time does the liquor store close anyway?”

 

Jimmy didn't appreciate the remark Eddy made, or rather he didn't enjoy how it was served.  He was going to take what he could get though, Jimmy was barely old enough to get his own booze, Eddy had a fake ID and didn’t mind coming along for the ride.  It was perfect.  He liked to think of it as a symbiotic relationship, Eddy gets him vodka and Jimmy gives him the company he so desperately desired but would never admit to.  By the time Eddy returned in a baggy sweatshirt and equally saggy jeans.

 

“Lord knows you could get out more....” Jimmy mumbled under his breath, tapping a stubborn finger on the worn leather arm rest of Eddy's junkyard car.

 

“Huh?” Eddy reached over and lowered the volume, “What’d you say?”

 

“Ergh, nothing Eddy,” Jimmy smoothed out the tight, dark and stretchy fabric on his legs.  The car rides were always awkward.  Although there was something about the older boy that always drew Jimmy back, besides the easy access to alcohol.

 

“So, these friends of yours, where they from?” Eddy fumbled for topics as he parked the car roughly, “Twenty-five bucks by the way,”

 

“Some kids from the drama club, it’s a going away party, most of them are going to college, it's their last time to go wild here before they leave--” Jimmy paused before shooting Eddy a dissatisfied look, “Wait...The vodka’s only eighteen dollars!  What’s your deal man?” Jimmy kicked the glove box on pure angsty teen fashion.

 

“Watch the digs!!” Eddy grabbed Jimmy by the wrist, “It's for tax and you know I ain't doing this for free!  Now hand it over pipsqueak!”

 

Jimmy froze up, a sly smile began to break at the corners of his mouth, “Haven't heard that name in a while…” he picked Eddy’s fingers off of him one by one and dug his fist into his pocket, licking his lips. “Here, all I have is twenty-four and some change, good enough for you?”

 

Eddy leaned back as the boy equaled his veracity so easily, “Sure, fine... Whatever...I’ll be back,”

 

Jimmy’s smug look vanished quickly as he peeled his eyes away from the man walking slowly into the store.  He flipped the sun visor open and slid the small plastic door over to reveal the mirror.

 

“I swear this thing is ancient,”. Jimmy sighed as he whipped out some black eyeliner from his back pocket.  Make up wasn't any new game for him, it made him fit in with the goths, the punks and the theatre kids.

 

_ Plus I look goooood… _

 

Jimmy began musing, losing himself in thought, he would try some mascara next but lipstick was pushing it...Maybe a very light beige?

 

**SLAM**

 

“Hope ya like strawberry because they didn't have your usual...Oh...Ok..?  I didn't realize we were going to one of your theatre things....What are you playing? The queen of England?” Eddy sneered at the scene before him.  Jimmy sitting with a small pile of makeup on his lap, eye liner, mascara, lip gloss...Things Eddy couldn't even name.

 

“What? Never seen a dude put makeup on before? I-it’s perfectly normal,” Jimmy wasn't a stranger to Eddy’s judgement on his feminine nature.

 

“Uh-huh, well don't get any of that goop near me, I ain't like that,” Eddy pulled the car into gear and began backing up.

 

“Not like what?”  The silence hit and Jimmy saw the slow realization very obviously creep up onto Eddy’s face.  He had said too much, but Jimmy knew just how to push him when the time was right.

 

“Like what?  Like GAY? ….turn left here,”. The scrawny pale boy pointed nonchalantly toward the road ahead and crossed his legs. Admiring the blue nail polish on his fingers Jimmy flashed a knowing smirk.

 

“Wha-- um ok….what in the FRESH HELL?” Eddy blurted out, clamping the steering wheel with his fists, spit flying and face hot.

 

“Uh...You mentioned it FIRST mister 'I’m not like that’. Oh! My name’s Eddy and I disapprove of your gender nonconforming hobbies, oh-- but no homo...errrggh,” Jimmy scowled and crossed his arms after his overly facetious display.

 

“Yeesh...Ok, I'm sorry, it just shocked me, how...blunt you were,” Eddy looked down, shifting between looking at the road and the steering wheel.  There had been one or more, he couldn't remember, drunken conversations between him and Jimmy on the subject.  Eddy knew Jimmy had a thing for guys, it was obvious.  It was difficult enough for Eddy to talk about the subject drunk let alone sober. “I'd at least have to get a few drinks into me before we go down THAT road again,” the gruff man thought out loud unconsciously.  He shook his foot nervously as he followed Jimmy’s direction to turn down a dirt road to the right.

 

“Well big boy you won't have to wait too long cause we’re here…” Jimmy winked and squeezed Eddy’s leg.

 

A shade of red crept over Eddy’s ears and cheek as they walked towards the small run down looking house.  The paint was peeling and ivy was growing over the porch.  The crunchy piles of leaves beneath their feet made Eddy nervous a snake would slither right out and bite his ankle.  Whoever lived here, they didn't give much thought to the exterior.  Jimmy rang the doorbell in a melodic manner as he fluffed his hair twice and plastered on a fake smile.  Eddy shuffled his feet behind him in his boring and uniform garb.  Jimmy managed to always look impressive, preppy and definitely not Eddy’s style, but he looked good nonetheless.  His tight black shorts with an equally taunt sky blue Lacoste polo and strangely nostalgic pink socks that barely reached the knees.  Despite the horror scene in the car, Eddy found himself staring.

 

“Like what you see?” Jimmy leaned his head back slowly with a devilish grin and alluring eyes.

 

Jumping back, Eddy caught his breath, almost dropping the vodka bottle, he lowered his eyebrows angrily “What?!”

 

The lanky boy giggled as the door opened and tossed his head forward gesturing Eddy to enter the dimly lit house.  

 

The place seemed to be covered in darkness from floor to ceiling at first, slowly the only source of illumination came into Eddy's line of vision.  A pair of long black lights bordered the living room’s ceiling perimeter while neon green and pink black light posters speckled the walls.  

 

“Bleh, looks like something out of Ed’s cheesy sci-fi comic books,” Eddy rolled his eyes but was soon met with a fierce shush from Jimmy’s direction.  He could barely make out the teenager’s shape in front of him as he chattered away to the host.  Eddy could care less about the social prospects, Jimmy only dragged him out because he couldn't leave his room since…

 

“Oh? Who’s this?  This is my erm…friend, his name is Eddy….and he got the booze for us!” Jimmy glanced over and elbowed his arm “Pssst! Snap out of it and say hello!” Jimmy spoke softly but viciously between closed teeth.

 

Eddy chuckled a bit before answering, it was humorous, he could read Jimmy by now, the way he always searched relentlessly for social approval, it brought back some painful sentimental deja-vu that he couldn't quite place.

 

“Heh, hey the name’s Eddy,” He reached out for a handshake but only got a barely visible condescending look from a very flamboyant looking man.  Eddy shrugged it off, chalking it up to his lazy and unkempt Depression Fashion™.  He excused himself to get a drink and grabbed a red solo cup for himself.  He poured almost a third of the contents of the strawberry vodka in his cup before setting it down on a table full of liquor bottles and beer.  Locating a place to sit was hard, the black lights barely gave off enough glow for him to see in front of his face.  The soft radiations of party guests’ phones was the only thing that guided Eddy to an old worn down couch.  Plopping down he whipped out a cigarette and lit it up with a yellow lighter, a few people passed back and forth asking for a smoke or a light.  Eddy hated small talk but took the bullet for some reason, a small voice inside of him told him he needed this.

 

Every couple of minutes he would hear Jimmy across the room giggling up a storm or complimenting a party goer’s hair, makeup, whatever.  The room was beginning to become even blurrier as Eddy discovered some Jack Daniel’s on the kitchen counter sitting in a big bucket of ice.  Sliding past the noisy guests and blaring music, he finally returned to his precious dent in the couch with a half cup of whiskey.  Eddy knew he had already had enough, but he needed more to bear with the situation.  He didn't like people, and he always figured people didn't like him either.  Lost in thought, Eddy placed his hand on the arm of the couch and glazed his eyes over the crowd.  His pupils wide and black now adjusted to the dark, he spotted Jimmy leaned up against the wall talking to another man...or was he?  There was too much movement around him to tell and the alcohol wasn't helping Eddy's sight as it was.

 

Eddy squinted and held one eye shut to get better focus.  He could see a hand on Jimmy’s face and it appeared to be moving around to the back of his head.  In a short instant, Eddy realized what he was watching and quickly shot his eyes to the floor.  Unfortunately, drunken curiosity began spiking in his belly and he peered upwards again.  This time Jimmy was pushed up against the wall, the man's leg between his, grinding up and down.  He couldn't see past the stranger’s head but Eddy knew they were making out.  Taking a huge and almost vomit inducing swig of whiskey, the jittery man squeezed the edge of the couch arm and his knees opened instinctively.  Peering from side to side he made sure no one was watching before letting out a sharp sigh.  With the alcohol ridding him of his internal shame, Eddy kept his eyes glued on the two men making out.  Jimmy’s pale hand reached down and grabbed the man’s ass.  Eddy jumped sharply in his seat when he saw the stranger pull Jimmy’s hair back with harsh intent.

 

Eddy’s eyes were wide and engrossed in the scene before him, he hardly noticed his pants becoming tight until he caught Jimmy’s gaze.  Leaning back, horrified, questioning….what did he see?? He could make out Jimmy’s expression now as his focus began to return along with some of his sobriety.  The pale boy’s mouth opened wide with a moan before licking his lips and winking in the exact direction of the worn down couch Eddy was sitting on.  A sudden and sharp jolt of arousal hit him like a truck and he could feel the color draining from his face.  

 

The sound of the chatter and music was slowly morphing into familiar voices.  Heart racing, his ears now picking up whispers encircling him, ultraviolet sneers pointed in his direction and Eddy quickly reached around the couch for a pillow.  His hand brushed up against a hairy leg, and immediately Eddy knew he had made a huge mistake.

 

“What the fuck?!” A voice erupted from beside him, Eddy scrambled to hide his erection, hands cupping the outside edges of his thighs.

 

“I-I’m s-sor…” but before he could awkwardly apologize the man started yelling again.

 

“Ew...what are you? Some kinda FAG?” The man shot Eddy straight in the heart, “Why don't you go join those theater sissies over there, HUH?”

 

Freezing in absolute horror, Eddy shook his head slowly, sweat poured from his temples.  He suddenly heard a female voice chime in next to the aggressive man.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” giggles erupted from a circle of women.

 

Eddy glanced back to try and find Jimmy but he was gone.  Tripping over his shoelaces and stumbling, Eddy could hear the laughs and calls behind him, pushing through the crowd he couldn't tell where he was or how to get out.  A knot in his stomach began forming and welling up higher and higher, as a high pitch ringing spliced through his head.  He needed to get out,he need to find the door now.

 

A song of salvation played when he found an illuminated red ‘Exit’ sign over a white door.  Eddy ran towards it, spilling out into the brisk air and puking the full contents of his stomach over the side of the porch.  Figures around him, smokers and others backed up slowly, retreating inside no doubt to gossip about him and laugh in private.

 

Eddy’s mouth crinkled in discomfort and he wiped his snotty, wet face off with a swipe of his shirt. “Eugh, well fuck me…”

 

“You sure looked like you wanted me to back there…”

 

Eddy clutched his vomit-stained hoodie and spun his head around, “G-go away!” tears were welling up in Eddy’s tear ducts.  He tried desperately to suck them back in while simultaneously reaching into his pocket desperately to search for a cig.

 

Jimmy sighed and sauntered next to him, “Here,” he spoke smoothly, pulling out a pack of Virgina Slims.  Taking a cigarette out he took it in his mouth, lit it and drew slowly on the cigarette.  Jimmy’s eyes remained locked on Eddy’s face, eyelids drooped.  He handed Eddy the lit cigarette, “Take it, you look like you need it,”

 

Eddy reached out timidly and grabbed it from the pale boy’s grip, hands touching ever so lightly during the transfer.  “I coulda lit it myself you know…”

 

“I know,” Jimmy fluttered his eyelashes and smiled sweetly, “Sit down,” he whispered and sat down on the edge of the porch, gracefully crossing his legs and patting the spot next to him.

 

Reluctantly, Eddy crouched down slowly and plopped himself onto the creaky wood.  His eyes scanned the scenery, it was nothing but deep woods in all directions except for a small clearing in the trees hiding an opening to a field.  Beer cans, glass bottles and cigarette butts littered the ground.  The building was so old wobbly looking-- Eddy could almost hear the termites in the wood beneath him “What even IS this place Jimmy?”

 

Taking a long draw on his cigarette, Jimmy kicked his legs back and forth like a child over the porch ledge.  “Weeeell….it technically belongs to, or should I say 'claimed by’ the theater club president, but…” he stopped briefly to take a huge sigh, his eyes almost calculating in nature.

 

“But…?”  Eddy leaned towards the scrawny pale teen, all the while beginning to feel his head spin again, liver still soaking in alcohol.  He was close enough to catch glimpses of manhood on the person he once looked at as a child.  Jimmy didn’t gain too much from his pubescent years, but the bags under his eyes and the blonde hair that freckled his pale legs told his age well.  Scars laced his arms, making Eddy wonder how many of those were from his freak accidents or purposeful.  Tracing his eyes over Jimmy’s frame, Eddy was losing sight of his objective, distracted by the way the boy’s knee socks framed his calves so perfectly.  The tight shorts he sported gripped Jimmy’s thighs in such a feminine way, Eddy almost convinced himself he was thinking straight.

 

“My eyes are up here,” 

 

Eddy’s face snapped up and he gained a seductive, sadistic smile from his conversation partner.  “I-I….”  for the first time tonight Eddy was becoming too drained and drunk to react harshly, “W-whatever, just keep going wouldya?” the airy giggle that was returned made Eddy’s stomach flip.

 

“Ooookey dokey,” the effort in his sarcastic tone made Jimmy pause to cough up half a lung before he composed himself and continued.  “So yeah, the president of theatre, he’s okay, if not a little pretentious, but he’s hot and can really act, so he’s earned his title for sure.  His parents are some rich fucks who don’t give a shit about what he does most of the time, so his parents let him have this run down shack that they had on the property,”

 

“So...they around?”  Eddy eyed the woods nervously.

 

“Oh no no don’t worry,” Jimmy laughed heartily and patted Eddy’s back, the touch lingering a little too long for his comfort, “The place is huge, you saw how long that driveway is, we passed their place about a half mile back.  Besides, they don’t care about what he does, aren’t you paying attention?”  Jimmy shot Eddy a condescending smirk and jabbed his squishy stomach with a sharp elbow.

 

“Heh….” Eddy rubbed his side and rolled his eyes, feeling the corners of his mouth beginning to creep upwards.

 

“Howeeeever….” this time Jimmy gave a shifty-eyed gaze over the property and behind him before continuing “There’s always some group of stuck up, asshole jocks that make some homophobic cissexist jokes for no god damned reason other than to coddle their own insecurities about their sexualities,” 

 

“Huh?” Eddy asked wistfully, not paying too much attention to Jimmy’s words and more so to his body.   The alcohol still was infecting his mind with thoughts he would rather suppress.  Eddy couldn't help but to eye over the area between his socks and shorts again, the absolute territory that was blatantly taunting him at this point.

 

Eyebrows raised, Jimmy placed a thin finger under Eddy’s protruding chin and shifted it upwards with a snap, “What did I just say, big boy….?” Jimmy almost cracked up at the look Eddy flashed him, but contained it to a stifled snicker. “That pout doesn't suit you, why don't we go back inside?”

 

“Huh? And hafta deal with those pricks all night? I don't think so…” Eddy flicked the finger off of his unkempt stubble and crossed his arms in defiance.  Turning his head, Eddy could hear sounds from the shack, the laughter and strong bass made his head pound.

 

Jimmy took the chance to primp his hair, straighten out his clothes and take a deep breath.  The dramatic looked up at the sky and closed his eyes for a few quiet moments.  His eyes flashed open, reflecting the full moon's radiance and placed a tender hand on Eddy’s shoulder.

 

“Come on Eddy…. I always thought you were a fabulous dancer, and I have no one to dance with, it's just little ol’ me,” Jimmy’s voice grew closer to Eddy’s ear as his hand now traveled and gently massaged the man’s back.

 

Eddy was about to slap his hand back and tear down this terrible act, but as soon as his eyes locked with Jimmy's, the anger drained away.  Soft and subtle, Eddy was shocked to find his expression almost sincere.  Going against his better judgement, Eddy relaxed and opened up.

 

One arm placed in front of his body to draw eyes upwards, a tuft of hair traced the heart shape of his face, his spine in perfect curvature, Eddy found himself without one word to combat the boy’s display.

 

“So…? What do you want to do?  Don’t you want to dance with me?” a serpentine smile drew Eddy’s face closer in proximity and Jimmy returned the motion.

 

“S-sure…” the words came out too easily.

 

“Oh goody goody!!” Jimmy clapped, sending Eddy’s body flying backwards at the high pitched squeal. The skinny boy leapt up off of the porch, and pranced toward the door “Come on! What are you scared?” 

 

Eddy was getting up slowly, stalling until he heard those words, “I ain't scared, who do ya think I am?”

 

Giggling like a child, Jimmy grappled Eddy’s wrist with a firm hand and shoved the door open with his shoulder.


	4. Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Eddy make their way back into the party, Eddy with renew confidence and determination. ***Make sure to see the notes before reading***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING
> 
> I am trying something new with this chapter and future chapters. Many songs have inspired this fic so I have compiled several playlists of songs that go along with the story. If you wish to follow along, you can, it's recommended but definitely not required.
> 
> You can either listen to the songs on Youtube or Spotify, if another platform is better for you let me know in the reviews and I will try to make accommodations in the future :) Links will be provided at the beginning of each chapter and each time a song goes along with a scene you will be able to tell because of markers in the story that look like this: ****Track Name by Track Artist.
> 
> Enjoy!

[ Youtube Playlist ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7wUPGQYRso&list=PL0_JTvAKz7w1p0ZozoG4U7vs2yfaughzd)

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/iceyl/playlist/1Ndl7JwITv0LYgsIrZfNl3)

 

 

The noise bombarded them like they were walking into a wall and the sweat in the air created humidity that could put Florida to shame.  Eddy quickly forgot the smack to his senses when Jimmy pulled him through the crowd to the kitchen for shots.  A couple of teenaged girls in tube tops flashed Eddy a glare, no doubt due to his age.  Eddy’s stubble and bags under eyes made him look much older than he was, regardless of him being only twenty, Eddy still felt like an adult at a high school party.

 

“Excuse us, he’s with me girls,” Jimmy brushed past them with a hair flick and reached into the refrigerator, helping himself to four blue jello shots.  On his way back he winked at the group of teens and they almost seemed to swoon.

 

“What was that about?!” Eddy yelled over the bass and Jimmy cackled.

 

“The one thing teen girls love best is gay guys!! You know how many of them want me as their gay BFF??!” Wiping a tear from his eye, Jimmy finished his laughing fit and tossed his hair-tuft in front of his eye. “Shut up and take your shot!!”

 

Eddy obeyed and began squeezing the gooey solid into his open mouth. The shots burned his throat and the aftertaste almost made his eyes water.

 

“Want some more??” Jimmy grinned mischievously and reached over the kitchen counter for something stronger.

 

Eddy’s face faltered, “I...I don't know I’m pretty drunk already and I have to drive…”

 

“WHAT??” Jimmy held his ear and leaned in closer, “I can't hear you, don't tell me you're wimping out? What else are you going to do? Go home and cry in your room? LIVE A LITTLE!!” Jimmy’s falsetto voice pierced Eddy’s ear drums as one stinging word stuck in his head.

 

“I ain't no wimp….” The look on his face now aggressive and defiant, his eyes browsing over the selection of liquor, “Give me that,” he said with confidence, pointing at a bottle of everclear.

 

“Pffft….woah! Do you even know what everclea--”

 

“I KNOW what it is Jimmy, now make me a damn drink!” The alcohol from those shots must have flooded his bloodstream, he couldn't remember the last time he had yelled so cathartically.

 

“Mmm...yes sir…” Jimmy smirked and murmured by Eddy’s ear before cavorting towards the fridge to look for some juice.

 

Eddy watched, eyebrows were sharp and angled, it wasn't right to say he was pissed, he was determined.  He was going to stay, have a good time and drink to forget the pain.  It had been too long since he had left his house for pleasure rather than business, “They ain't around anymore, I'm going to have some mother fucking fun, I don't need those two,” Eddy mumbled bitterly to himself while watching Jimmy meander back with a pop in his step.  And was he skipping?  Eddy almost lost it at that point

 

“What are you a fucking fairy?” Eddy jabbed Jimmy in the side before grabbing his drink and taking a sharp swig.  It was strong, too strong, at least the orange juice masked the taste somewhat.

 

“I might be a fairy, what’s it to you, fag?” Jimmy snapped and shoved back before planting his head drunkenly on Eddy’s shoulder.  Jimmy glanced up and gave his chin a small peck.  Eddy hardly had time to react as he found himself being dragged back into the black and neon room.  

 

Jimmy’s hair was so white it radiated purple from the ultraviolet light, so bright the people around him were shadowed.  Eddy couldn't care less if anyone was talking about him as the music blared and Jimmy swung him around so hard he almost dropped his red solo cup.

 

The liquor was helping Eddy forget about the people around him but he still awkwardly bobbed his head up and down, scanning the company when Jimmy finally pulled him into the center of the crowd.

 

A light hand traced over Eddy’s cheek and fell to his chest, playing with the folds in his shirt.  A slim face came closer and closer to the intimidated man, until Jimmy’s longing expression came into full view.

 

“Dance with me” he mouth, moving his body down and his hips inward, carving into Eddy’s groin.  The sight of Eddy’s mouth parting and his eyebrows relaxing shot sparks of vitality through Jimmy’s thin spine.  The fire was raging in Eddy’s belly, so much you could roast a marshmallow on it.  A small twitch of his mouth and a glance to the side, now sweat falling from his brow, Jimmy knew Eddy was putty in his hands.

 

Jimmy reached up and snatched Eddy’s hair, giving it a swift tug before his innocent smile returned and floated off into the distance.  Eddy could make out a beckoning finger curving in his direction.  Taking a final chug from his drink, Eddy threw the cup to the ground and crushed it with his foot.

 

“Ok, yer askin for it….”

 

The previous song faded out and the place was enveloped in a strange silence for several seconds.  Hands and arms floated up to the ceiling, the people around seemed to be stuck in slow motion.  Clapping effects popped out of the speakers as Eddy looked Jimmy dead in the eyes.

 

_ Tonight we are victorious _

_ Champagne pouring over us _

_ All my friends were glorious _

_ TONIGHT WE ARE VICTORIOUS _

 

The stereo boomed and so did the feet of at least fifty party-goers, fiercely striking the ground of the decrepit building.  Eddy grinned from ear to ear, he didn’t know this song, probably some kind of emo crap all the kids were listening to these days, but he didn’t care, the beat was perfect for moment.

 

***Track 1: Victorious by Panic! At The Disco

 

_ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH _

 

The electricity in him propelled Eddy to march towards Jimmy and grab his hip with his right hand, not sure what he was doing but entranced with the moment, the man spun Jimmy around in a circle and grabbed his wrist to stop him spiraling into the crowd.  He could see a flashy smile in the darkness, and Eddy’s heart matched the rhythm.  Pulling Jimmy’s frail frame into him, Eddy grabbed both of his hands and interlaced his hands with Jimmy’s.  The difference was shocking, Jimmy’s hands were too small and feminine for a boy, Eddy squeezed the frail fingers and swung their arms side to side.  For the first time in maybe years Eddy couldn’t contain his smile, eyebrows lowered into a mischievous glare, Eddy pushed Jimmy away and stood by himself. 

 

_ Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine _

_ Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king _

_ It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not _

_ I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights _

 

Raising and dropping his shoulders in slow motion, Eddy stepped towards Jimmy rhythmically.  At the break of the beat, Eddy broke into a shuffle run in place, arms crisscrossing back and forth in front of him.  Getting creative with it, or rather sloppy drunk with it, arms were thrown in all directions, feet moved from front to back and side to side until he finally came to a sweaty stop only to see Jimmy approaching, looking to make his move. 

 

_ My touch is black and poisonous _

_ And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss _

_ I know you need it, do you feel it? _

_ Drink the water, drink the wine _

 

Responding with a hair flip, Jimmy waltzed into the circle cleared out for their flamboyant display.  He bent his knees and flipped his head back as he curved his body back up again with a snap.  At the sound of the word “kiss” he blew one in Eddy’s direction before attempting a kick move, he laced his arms under his knee mid-air.  Suddenly realizing he had no idea how he was going to land, Jimmy panicked as his feet unevenly hit the ground and scrambled to keep balance.  The music seemed to fade out as he held his breath and closed his eyes to brace for the familiar impact.  Instead of the expected collision, Jimmy felt a warm, squishy body break his fall and two hands firmly grip his shoulders.

 

“You’re still so clumsy ain't ya, pipsqueak?” Eddy chuckled, basking in his smooth moment before the music sparked up again.

 

_ Oh we gotta turn up the crazy _ __  
_ Livin' like a washed up celebrity _ __  
_ Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July _ _  
_ __ Until we feel alright

 

Jimmy flashed Eddy an annoyed look before leaping up and taking Eddy’s hands and drug him back into the center of the circle.  “Maybe I still am, so what? I'm still a better dancer than you!” the scrawny boy pulled the older man in closer and ground his front into Eddy’s hips.  The flustered expression sparked on Eddy’s face forced a giddy laugh out of the teenager's lips.

 

_ Until we feel alright…!! _

 

The song continued to blare as Jimmy and Eddy lost themselves in each other’s movements.  Stepping forward and back, switching between Jimmy’s disjointed leading and Eddy’s awkward steps, the two boys laughed to themselves as they nearly fell over.  The dance-war was soon dissolving into a flirtatious giggle fit-- something most party-goers didn’t want to observe, give or take a few theater students, and most of the ring of people around them disbanded.

 

Jimmy’s arms laced underneath Eddy’s and wrapped around his torso.  Laying his head on his chest, Eddy stopped dancing suddenly to glance down at the boy, “What...what is it?  You getting sick?”

 

_ My touch is black and poisonous _

_ And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss _

_ I know you need it, do you feel it? _

 

“Heh...no way loser,” his face nuzzled against Eddy’s sweatshirt as he lifted his head up, slowly moving his lips closer to Eddy’s.

 

“I…..I...I don't….” The burly man stepped back with Jimmy still attached to his body like a leech.   The mob closed in around them and Eddy bumped into several people on his avoidant journey.

 

“HEY!!! Watch where yer going homo!!” a familiar voice made Eddy freeze and Jimmy halt his extreme display of affection.  Glancing beside him, Eddy saw the same hostile jock he had been confronted with earlier.

 

Wearing a team jacket, sporting spotty facial hair and an absurdly deep voice, now standing Eddy could see the teen appeared much too large to be in high school.

 

The alcohol in his system created a need inside of Eddy he hadn't felt since his interactions with Kevin years ago.  It was less of a desire to run away and cower and more of a lust for revenge.

 

“Then get out of our way, asshole!!” He shoved Jimmy off of his body, he could have sworn he saw a jagged grin creep over the pale boy’s face as he nearly fell back onto his butt again.

 

“What did you just say ya queer?” by this time kids were beginning to move back again, a few “oooooo”s and “fight!”s were erupting from the mouths of nosey passerbys.

 

“SO WHAT IF I’M GAY!!? AT LEAST I DON’T LOOK N’ SOUND LIKE A MUTATED FREAK LIKE YOU!!” Eddy screeched over the music, his face growing red and spit flying out of his mouth.  He bravely stepped closer despite the height difference and jutted his jaw out, holding a jagged pointed finger in the boy’s direction.

 

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! You and your fairy princess better get the FUCK outta here or I’ll--” the boy was quickly interrupted with a swift punch to the gut, although weak, Eddy landed in a sensitive spot that caused the jock to retch in pain.  Eddy retracted his knuckles quickly and shook out his hand from the impact, blood still rushing with adrenaline.

 

“Ummm...Eddy…?” Jimmy pulled on Eddy’s sleeve timidly.

 

“What is it!?” Eddy’s body wobbled from side to side, still wearing a disgruntled expression, unaware of just how tipsy he really was.  His senses were beginning to return to him as he saw two other huge high schoolers emerge from behind the injured one.  Color running from his face, Eddy’s spine straightened up and his feet swiftly carried him backwards.

 

“You don't want to mess with these guys…” Jimmy gulped, and attempted to sputter out a few more lines, but all Eddy heard was “football team” and “fucking savage” in between loud blasts of the stereo before he made his decision to grab Jimmy’s hand and sprint to the exit.

 

Heavy breathing erupted into coughing with overwhelming nausea as Eddy slammed his body into the door and dashed into the brisk outside.  With Jimmy dragging behind him, his calloused hands burning against Jimmy’s wrist, the adrenaline-fueled man didn't bother to look back.  Leaping off the porch, careful to avoid his own vomit from before, Eddy tugged the lightweight teen into a patch of bushes and flung himself to the ground.  Eddy covered his mouth and passed violent breaths through his nose, eyes wide and heart beating wildly.

 

****Track 2: One for the Road by Arctic Monkeys

 

He glanced over at Jimmy, the boy was also flat on the dirt but his expression was vastly different.  Despite the scratches on his arms and several thorns sticking out of his fluffy hair, Jimmy’s lips were curled into a devilish smile.  His breath was hot against Eddy's cheek as he felt his body draw closer to his.  Eddy reached up to shake the brambles from Jimmy’s hair and grinned back.

 

“Can't believe I punched that guy…” he whispered.  A beam of light appeared above them, they both zipped their lips tightly and held their collective breath.  Voices and crunching around the couple caused them to squish together out of fear, Eddy’s arm around Jimmy’s frail frame and Jimmy’s face pressed against his collarbone.  It felt like an eternity until the comforting silence and darkness enveloped them again; their bodies relaxed.

 

This time when Jimmy looked up into Eddy’s eyes, he didn't hesitant.  After a fit of quiet breathy snickers, Eddy’s arms pressed the boy’s body against him unabashedly.

 

“So…” the blonde bit his lip and twirled a finger in the small of Eddy’s back, his legs intertwined with the meatier thighs of his partner.  He pressed his knee up against Eddy’s obvious arousal, grinning in the moonlight.  “Should we pick up where we left off?” Jimmy was always the best at delivering corny dialogue, but Eddy still groaned regardless. Whether it was because of the line or the incredible sensation from below, Eddy was caring less and less as their faces drifted closer.

 

When their mouths met, Eddy immediately noticed how soft Jimmy’s lips were.  The scrawny boy’s kissing style was aggressive, illmatching to his appearance.  Fierce bites at his bottom lip made Eddy’s blood boil as he flipped Jimmy’s back onto the ground in response.  Eddy dug himself into Jimmy’s center, the high pitched wail from below him only fueled Eddy’s eagerness even farther.  However, a loud snap caused both boys to pause and avert their gazes. 

 

After several moments of silence and awkward squirming, Jimmy squeaked out, “Why don't we get out of here? Maybe...go to your place?” His hand traveled up Eddy’s thick arm, making its way to his collar.  With a tug he urged Eddy with a low raspy whine and a shifting of his hips, “Come ooooon…”

 

“Oh-okay!” Eddy gasped nervously and reached into his pockets to make sure he still had his car keys.  Rising to his feet, Eddy stumbled, still feeling the effects of the numerous drinks from earlier.

 

“Should I drive…?  I mean I'm sort of drunk….” Eddy warned, looking around for signs of danger.

 

“Don't be sucha pussy…” Jimmy drunkenly murmured as he snuck behind thickets and trees towards the parked cars in the abandoned lawn nearby.

 

Eddy scoffed, “If I get pulled over…”

 

“Eddy! We don't have much of a choice do we?!” Jimmy’s whisper came out with sharp hiss, “Come on…” Jimmy flounced through the tall grass, tripping over rocks and twigs gawkily.  Luckily Eddy was there to guide the boy to the vehicle, avoiding several pitfalls along the way.  He couldn't say he was confident driving while drunk, this would be the first time after all, Eddy gulped as he climbed into the driver’s seat.  His body sunk into the cushioned car seat, staring at the keys in the ignition for a few moments.  Eddy winced at the sensation of nails dragging up his leg.

 

“Edddddy...hurrrrrryUP!” Jimmy’s slurred and hiccuped as his hand traveled towards Eddy’s thigh now.  The piercing touch shook Eddy awake at least and his posture shot up solidly.

 

“Okay...okay…” turning the keys, Eddy’s heart plummeted as he backed up painfully slow.

 

~~~~

 

Edd’s face was held in a tight scowl, his body pressed up against the vinyl seat with crossed legs and arms.

 

“What?  ...I was young okay?” Eddy’s open palms flew out in defense.

 

“Not that much younger...I cannot believe you put yourself and a minor in danger by driving under the influence!!” Edd’s stinging voice made Eddy roll his eyes.

 

“First of all, Jimmy wasn’t a fucking minor, you really think I'd be into that?  Secondly...if ya gonna have an issue with this then you don't wanna listen to the rest of it,” Eddy sighed and relaxed his stance “It only gets worse…”

 

Double D let his guard dissolve slightly seeing the regret in Eddy’s expression, “It's just...I never knew,”

 

“Yeah well…” Eddy slinked back and looked down to his feet under the table.

 

“Apologies Eddy...I promise not to judge anymore... besides…” Edd trailed off and bit his lip.

 

“Besides?”

 

“I'm sure there are parts of my story that are pretty judgement worthy as well…” Edd shifted uncomfortably in the cushion, he looked down at the menu to attempt to distract himself from the obvious.

 

“Well, well, well…” Eddy chuckled and shifted his focus to whistle for a waitress to come over, “You know what you want?”

 

After the waitress was done taking their orders, begrudgingly recording Edd’s long list of dietary demands, Eddy turned to the man and winked, “No more judging, or else I'll have something to hold over yer head later…”

 

Double D tapped the table with a defeated sigh and tried his best to shut himself off from causing further interruptions.

 

~~~~

 

***Track 3: Knee Socks by Arctic Monkeys

 

The drive back to his place was full of peril, cops seemed to be parked on the edge of every turn he took.  Eddy could hear Jimmy catching his breath every other minute as he gripped his knee with such force it almost made him cry out in pain.

 

“Will you quit that?  We’re almost home anyway…” Eddy mused as he could make out the glorious, now heavenly outline of the cul-de-sac in the distance.  His driving had been near perfect out of fear up until now, but as he pulled into the driveway he let himself sloppily park and trip out of the car door.

 

“Your parents home?” Jimmy hooked his arm through Eddy’s and peered back at his own house.

 

“Yeah but they sleep like they dead,” Eddy chuckled while he walked with Jimmy to his door and attempted to unlock his door. Slamming his keys into every place except for the keyhole, Eddy cursed several times.  Slapping himself in the face, Eddy mumbled “Focus…” before finally putting the key into the hole.

 

“Is this a preview for later?” Jimmy quipped and threw his head back in shrill laughter his arms crossed over his sky blue Polo and his hair bouncing as his head shook.

 

“Willya shut up already!?!” Eddy slapped the boy’s shoulder and opened the door, immediately throwing off his sweat and vomit stained hoodie revealing a plain white T-shirt underneath.

 

Jimmy flopped on the bed and kicked off his boots, laying back making himself quite at home, he gazed up at the ceiling with an entertained jeer “Jeeeesus your room is a mess Eddy…”

 

“Sorry I didn't have time to prepare for your appearance your majesty…” Eddy shrugged and kicked his sweatshirt into a pile of ignored dirty laundry.

 

Jimmy propped himself up with his elbows and beckoned Eddy with a finger, “Just come over here will you?  I've been waiting long enough…”

 

Eddy’s expression fell immediately, the drive had sobered him up considerably and he hadn't planned this far ahead.  Jimmy’s lanky legs hanging over the edge of the bed called out to him.  The way he was removing his socks with his toes made Eddy was regain his erection too quick for comfort, but it came with a lump in his throat and a jolt in his chest.

 

“A-are you sure you wanna do this? With me?” Eddy sputtered and dug his socked toes into the shag rug.

 

“Don't tell me you’re getting cold feet now, after you just came out of the closet? You have to at least have a celebratory fuck…” Jimmy quipped and flashed a toothy grin with drooped eyelids.  The boy just loved to show off the wonder of his now perfectly aligned teeth.

 

Eddy made his way to the bed and sat down next to him tentatively, “I-is that what you did?”

 

Jimmy blew an exasperated sigh, “Alright, should I leave?” He sat up and shot Eddy an annoyed glance.

 

“No! No! I…” Eddy never felt so pathetic and lowly, this familiar feeling made him want to scream, but he knew he longed for what Jimmy wanted just as much as he did. He just wasn't sure he had the balls to do it, “I'm just…”

 

“You’re scared...I get it,” Jimmy reached into his pocket and lit up a cigarette “Look, Eddy...I don't blame you…”. Jimmy’s face looked nearly sincere in the slitted light coming through the blinds.  Smoke towered and spiraled over his now frizzy hair, his knee bounced shaking the rickety mattress.

 

“What was it like for you?  ….coming out, I mean,” Eddy cringed, hoping this deviation in topic wouldn't lead Jimmy to walking straight out the door.

 

“Hard.  Awkward and hard.” Jimmy took a long drag of his cig and breathed out a long puff of smoke in Eddy’s direction, “Oops…heheh,”

 

Coughing frantically Eddy waved the toxic fumes out of his face, “But yours doesn't have to be like that...so let’s stop talking…” a thin hand halted Eddy’s thick wrist mid-wave and delivered a surprisingly strong grip.

 

“Jimmy…” Eddy began, not before being interrupted by his hand being forcefully placed on a stiff object.

 

“Touch me…”

 

Eddy could hear the hissy whisper through the darkness and his body had no choice but to comply.  He was already in too deep, Jimmy was much younger than him yet he was a hundred times more experienced, it was intimidating to say the least.  His tense hands finally relaxed to take the shape of the boy’s members into his palm.  Hearing the showy moan that followed tied Eddy’s stomach up in knots.  He felt hands grab his shirt and pull him closer, responding to the ferocity, Eddy reached up and grabbed the hair at the nape of Jimmy’s neck and pulled.

 

“Ah... _ now  _ we’re talking…” the thin boy threw his legs around Eddy’s torso and thrust his hips upwards.  Hormones and liquor taking over again, Eddy tore at Jimmy’s clothes while planting kisses over his pale neck.  After stripping him down to his underwear he felt hands unbuttoning and pulling down his jeans respectively.

 

“Don't worry...we don't have to go all the way, I know you're still a baby…” Jimmy teased and stroked a hardness through Eddy’s boxer briefs.

 

“What did you call me?” Eddy slapped Jimmy's hands away from his crotch and regained the same position he had on him while they were outside.  Looking down at Jimmy now with his hands gripping his frail wrists, Eddy could feel himself strangely losing control.  Even with Eddy being in charge, Jimmy had a way about him that he couldn't resist responding to in such an aggressive way.  The snarky, lanky boy's presence was a challenge to prove Eddy's worth, and he didn't mind taking it. He let go of his wrists to tug at Jimmy’s underwear which felt strangely silky for being a man’s brand.

 

“Oh Eddy...maybe I was wrong about you…” Jimmy winked and licked his lips, his fingers crawled up to settle his nails in the small of Eddy’s back.

 

He didn't respond verbally, instead Eddy reached inside his boxer briefs and brought his dick out over the top of the band.  He groaned as he hit against Jimmy’s member, rocking back and forth, grabbing at Jimmy’s knees, opening up his legs.  It was happening in a blur of events, Eddy’s heart beat out of his chest as he felt Jimmy drag his face to his and reach down to touch him.  Their tongues meshed sloppily together, between breaths Jimmy guided Eddy in the process, no doubt impatiently waiting the end result.

 

The gruff man felt Jimmy’s hand wander next to their bodies to grab at the shorts that Eddy had flung off to the side.  Digging in the pocket, Jimmy brought out a small discreet tube.  Eddy knew exactly what it was instantly, “You just carry lube around with you?”

 

“Husssh…” Jimmy shut Eddy up with a finger on his lips and snapped the tube open with the other hand.  He traced his opening with the slippery substance and rubbed the excess on Eddy’s penis.  The way the man shuddered at his touch just revved Jimmy up even more, his thick size didn't even phase him as he brought the member up to his hole.

 

“J-jimmy…” Eddy hunched over and automatically thrusted forward, the warmth was too pleasurable to resist.  As Eddy entered him, jolts of bliss rode up his spine, Jimmy pushed himself down onto the man’s cock and moaned into his ear.  It wasn't long before Eddy was close, the scrawny boy clawed at his back and bit at his neck so violently he wouldn't be surprised if he broke the skin.

 

“Argh shit...fuck me!” Jimmy began moaning reaching closer to climax as he pulled on Eddy's hair, rocking his hips back and forth.

 

It wasn't difficult for Eddy to come, it came way too quickly in his opinion, but the way Jimmy felt under him was irresistible.  Closing his eyes, Eddy traced his frame in his mind, it reminded him too much of someone else.  His skinny, long body and the way he collapsed under him, he had to hold his mind back from making a forbidden comparison.

 

“Oh fuck!” Eddy shouted as he shot his load inside the man, soon feeling a thick and warm stream of liquid erupt on his stomach.  Pulling out carefully, he laid his sweat soaked body next to Jimmy’s.

 

“Holy shit…” oxytocin flooded the larger man's veins and created a flood of alleviation that rushed over his head and down to his toes.  Breathing deeply, Eddy reached up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, “That was amazing…” turning his head, he reached out with a stray hand to find his partner.  Instead he found himself coughing on the remains of even more cigarette smoke erupting from the other side of the bed.

 

Jimmy was sitting up, back against the bed frame, legs crossed.  Eddy placed a tentative palm on his bony knee, trying to ignore the uncomfortable wetness on his belly for a few minutes longer.  He wanted to relish this moment, he had just felt more emotion in the last ten minutes than he had in the past year.  It wasn't something he wanted to let go of too easily.  With alcohol and other bodily chemicals still racing through him, Eddy nuzzled his head into the side of Jimmy’s leg.

 

Jimmy’s body stiffened at the touch.  He peered down at the resting man, his blue hair unkempt and his skin clammy with post-sex moisture.  The frail boy's expression calculating in nature eventually relaxed as he tentatively placed his palm on Eddy’s shoulder.

 

“Mmmm…” starved for affection, Eddy laced his arms around Jimmy’s torso and smiled widely.  That is, until he felt the warmth suddenly leave him, “Hey, what gives?” His head shot up only to find a half naked Jimmy searching for his clothes.

 

“I gotta go home, silly…” Jimmy rolled his eyes and bent over to pull up his shorts while Eddy frantically searched for a box of tissues to clean up the mess on his stomach.  A pang of pressure was climbing its way up Eddy’s chest.

 

“So, you come here, we have sex and you just leave?” Wrapping the sheet around his hips, Eddy rushed up to Jimmy and grabbed him by the wrist.

 

Jimmy shook Eddy’s hand away and flopped down on a beanbag chair, lacing up his boots “It's nothing personal,” the biting tone did nothing to ease Eddy’s nerves.  It was different this time, instead of his anxiety closing him in, Eddy felt the energy bringing it out.  He gripped the sheet in a fist, the other hand doing half the talking for him.

 

“You come here, ask me for my help, bring me to this huge party, I basically puke all over myself, dance like an idiot and then you MAKE me admit that I'm gay, and then--!!”

 

Jimmy flew up with fiery pupils, shoving a pointy finger onto Eddy's nose “Now hoooold on mister, I never made you do anything! You did it all on your own.  It isn't my fault.  I know I'm fabulous and everything but YOU made the decision to fuck ME,” he paused to pose and fluff his hair.  “Now, if would KINDLY excuse me…” He began pushing past Eddy’s obstructing body and sauntered towards the door.

 

“So...you’re gonna leave, just like that?” Eddy spat at the floor, attempting to deny the moisture welding up in his eyes.

 

“Oh, I didn't say I wasn't coming back…” Jimmy paused at the door frame and looked back with a wink.

 

Eddy stood dumbfounded in the center of the room, trying to make sense of the double negative.  His heart wavered in hopefulness,  “So…..you ain't coming back or...?”

 

“Uuuuggghhh,” Jimmy’s body drooped in exasperation before he meandered back towards the man with a swerve in his step.  His arms swayed at his sides until he reached his target.  One long limb laced around his back and the other guided his hand to Eddy’s thigh.  Chuckling a bit at the nervous expression written all over Eddy's face, Jimmy leaned in closer, lips almost touching his.

 

“Oh, you’ll see me again…” his smile quickly faded as he spun around to make his leave, “Ta-ta!”

 

The door slammed shut.


	5. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No music for this chapter, enjoy! :)

Once again Eddy was left in the dark to contemplate his loneliness.  This time however, there were plenty of exciting and arousing thoughts to keep him company.  Laying in bed, Eddy’s mind played through the night.  The ending left him confused and rattled, but all in all it didn’t settle as regret.  Breathing in the tobacco stained air, Eddy smiled genuinely.  Jimmy’s demeanor was borderline frightful and extremely intense, but was it really that bad to indulge in the swirling exhilaration?

 

“It isn't like I have anything better to do…” Eddy turned and buried his cheek into a pillow, “Besides...it’s Jimmy of all people,” Eddy scoffed and his eyebrows bent in humorous jest.  Not in a million years would he have thought he would be having sex with a man and with Jimmy, the runt of the cul-de-sac, of all people!  Heart clenching at the obvious mention of his desperation, he forcefully clamped his eyes shut and commanded himself to sleep.

 

A few days passed before he saw Jimmy again, Eddy was beginning to think he wouldn't live up to his word.  Time spent slaving away at the warehouse at least calmed his mind with monotony, otherwise Eddy would be at home sick with worry.  What if Jimmy never came back and he just sat on his ass bored for the rest for his life?  What if he told the whole cul-de-sac they did it and now he’d be the laughing stock of the neighborhood all over again?  With both factors in mind, Eddy felt he had no other choice but to stall until Jimmy came back, and the wait was excruciating.  Between wandering memories of their lustful night and the anxiety that gripped his heart, Eddy wasn't sure what to do with himself.

 

Late Wednesday night, Eddy was nearly passed out from a long day of manual labor.  By this time he had nearly given up on the concept of him and Jimmy, not by choice but out of sheer exhaustion. On the border of sleep, sprawled out on the bed, Eddy didn't even bother to shower.  The mental strain he carried all week was taking a toll on his body.  

He felt sick.

 

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

  
  


Bloodshot eyes snapped open and limbs scrambled to raise his heavy body.

 

“Argh...wait a second!!!” Eddy's head throbbed, he swore that hangover from the party had carried on days later.  He looked up at the clock, nearly midnight.

 

**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK**

 

**“** Jesus Christ I'm coming!! I'm coming!!” Eddy yelled and marched to the vibrating door with sharp heels. He ran a rough hand over his face and slapped his cheeks to wake himself up before unfastening the many chains and locks on the entryway.  The door was hardly ajar before it flew open.  Eddy barely dodged the swinging obstacle, letting it slam against the wall, leaving a thin crack.  The intrusion made its way past the wide eyed man, dressed in a white T-shirt neatly tucked into dark blue skinny jeans, Jimmy scuttled in with his eyes glued to his dimly lit phone.

 

“What the hell Jimmy??” Eddy slammed the door and huffed his way over to the boy now sitting with his legs crossed on his beanbag, admiring his crimson colored nails, the phone thrown into the floor beside him seemingly in frustration.

 

“What?” the boy didn't look at Eddy, instead he seemed preoccupied with picking apart the nail polish on his thumb.  Jimmy scowled, “I hate this shit, it always chips and I have to take the whole thing off…”

 

Eddy pulled on the skin of his face in exasperation, “You just barge in at MIDNIGHT for no reason?!” he ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at the roots.  It was no doubt by now that Jimmy thrived on unpredictability, but it was beginning to become an interference to his daily life.  In some ways, Eddy thought, it wasn't so bad, what exactly was Jimmy intruding on? Nothing, his day-to-day sucked balls, 'So...why not play along?’ his brain chimed in.  

 

‘At least I’ll' be having some fun for once…’

 

“Alright…” Eddy gave up and went to go fish through some records in his closet, appearing again to place it delicately on the record player.  A soothing jazz melody filled the room, Eddy made his way back to the bed to sit back and try to relax. “Whenever you’re ready to tell me whats going on you just go ahead…” Eddy remarked with a quip and a wave of the hand.

 

The sigh that heaved from Jimmy’s lungs nearly blew Eddy’s hair back, “FINE. Jesus H. Christ I'll tell you.” 

 

Eddy leaned in cautiously, “So….?”

 

“My parents are pissing me off!  I’m starting my senior year buuuuut I have an opportunity to graduate early and go on a scholarship to this drama school in the city--”

 

A pang in his gut made Eddy’s voice falter as he repeated, “I-in the city, huh?”

 

Jimmy rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist, “Yes...the city, what are you deaf? Anyway, they don't want me to go.  They fucking promised me they'd pay for room and board if I went to college.  Now, they say they only will if I graduate normally and go to a  _ real  _ college with a  _ real  _ major!!” the boy wiggled hips to bury himself further in the cushion, Jimmy sunk into the bean bag until only his pouty face and crossed arms poked out.

 

“Well...that sucks…” Eddy’s mind was buzzing, half paying attention now, his heart began beating faster and faster.

 

“Is that all you have to say?” Jimmy’s face screamed disgust as he smacked his lips, leaning his body forward now “You’re so privileged...you've already graduated and probably have a bunch of cash from working all the time, you've got it made.” Jimmy broke a small smile and glanced up to the ceiling.

 

Deep in thought Eddy’s head perked up at the lack of dialogue, “Huh? Oh yes... money… I guess I do have a good bit saved up, the folks make me pay chump change for rent so it’s not that hard.”

 

“Hey! I have an idea!” Jimmy clasped his hands together almost a little too quickly and loudly making Eddy jump in response.  “Why don't you and I move there together?!”

 

“Um, excuse me what?” The notion was outrageous in itself, Eddy's eyes were as big as saucers.

 

“No, no I  _ know _ it sounds crazy but hear me me out ok?” Jimmy pleaded and scooted closer to the bed on his knees.

 

“Alright….I’m listening,” Eddy wasn't sure to feel unsettled or aroused at the sight of a man begging beneath him.

 

“I know you hate it here, so do I...this place is nothing but a bitter reminder of treachery and abandonment for me,” Jimmy paused and looked to the side, clutching the shag carpet in balled fists.

 

Eddy didn't argue, he couldn't lie, he agreed on some level.  He couldn't admit to Jimmy much less himself that he felt betrayed by the turn of events in his own life and the people, or rather person involved.

 

Jimmy took his silence as agreement and continued, “Aaannnnd we could get out of it together, me with my street smarts and you with your mmmoahh-- innovative ways…” Jimmy’s lips turned up sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes.

 

“Uh-huh, so you basically need me to help you out, I get it, once again I'm not stupid…” Eddy didn't like to think of himself as the fool, he quickly retorted and huffed.

 

Jimmy’s confused look was quickly replaced with hopeful eyes, processing what Eddy had said, “So you’ll do it?!”

 

“Woah, woah hold yer horses Curly Q,” Eddy grinned at his clever use of the boy’s nickname.  “I need some time to think about it, ya’ know? I mean it’s a big decision.”

 

“Pffftt...and what are you going to do here anyway?” Jimmy rose from the ground sharply and dug his palms into his hips defensively.

 

Eddy stuttered, “W-well I dunno…”

 

A silence amassed between the two, with little to no sound besides the thumping of Jimmy’s impatient foot on the carpet.

 

“Listen, I'll get the hell outta Dodge with or without you,” the skinny boy’s lip quivered for a moment and his eyebrows lowered. “I just thought...it would just be a lot more interesting with you…” Jimmy didn't let the quiet last for too much longer before he bid Eddy farewell again.

 

“Let me know if you ever make a decision,” the last snip before the door closed brought Eddy to the brink of breathlessness.

 

How many times has he been left alone in the room to rot? Too many to count.  An itch began traveling over his spine as Eddy retreated to the shelter under his covers and shut out the moonlight filtering through his blinds.  It would have been better to just to to sleep, forget about the whole mess he had gotten himself into.  He had half a mind to run out there and stop Jimmy, tell him he'd do it in a heartbeat, leave all these rotten memories behind to start a new life.  It didn't have to be with the person he was the closest to, he could become closer to Jimmy in time.  Eddy wasn't born yesterday, he knew Jimmy was different from him in many ways, but his nature was comforting to his soul.  There was something about his demeanor that made his heart pulsate and his hands clam up.  Maybe it was the sharp back and forth they shared, perhaps it was something else entirely.

 

“Arrrrgggggggghhhhh!!!!” Eddy flung the comforter off, sweat clinging to his face, eyes locked on the phone.  He needed help, any kind of advice, and while his only local friend wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, he was all he had. 

 

Picking up the phone and dialing his number felt like pure torture.  What time was it? Almost 1am? Ed would still be up, he didn't have anything else to do besides watch T.V. during the late hours of the night.  The cord laced and twirled around his fingers as he waited apprehensively for the ringtone.  Eddy had never been the one for cell phones, he got by pretty well with his landline, it saved money at least.  Eddy felt a stab in his chest when the doofy, familiar voice of his friend answered within three rings.

 

“Eddy!!!!” 

 

_ ‘Dang, was he always this loud?  He must be up marathoning sci-fi movies and eating nothing but chunky puffs again,’ _ Eddy rolled his eyes and attempted to get this call over with as soon as possible with minimal embarrassment. 

 

“Listen Lumpy, I need your advice…” Eddy got straight to the point, “I’m thinking about gettin’ outta here…”

 

There was a pause before Ed spoke, “Aw...Eddy...not you too!” The sorrow in his voice strangled Eddy’s heart, he didn't want to disappoint anyone but the thought of spending one more year in Peach Creek rotting away was a fate worse than death.

 

“I’m not sure I wanna do it yet but...I guess I can say an opportunity presented itself and I'm thinking about moving to the city.”

 

Ed gasped and applauded, “To be with Double D?!?”

 

Eddy groaned as he ran a hand over his face, he was already trying so hard to forget that name and Ed insisted on bringing him up regardless.  It was as if Ed couldn't give up the past, he clung to it more than static cling did to socks fresh from the dryer.  Eddy didn’t want to dwell on his long lost friend, it was a lost cause anyhow.  He knew Double D wouldn't even give him the time of day after their dreadful farewell.

 

“No Ed, that's not it, heh, I mean not it AT ALL...Jimmy asked me and I just thought well, it might be the best thing I can do to let this place go and move on ya know?” feeling pressure surround his shoulders again, Eddy heaved a sigh and waited tentatively for a response.  The shakey man gripped his cotton shirt between his thumb and pointer finger, bouncing the mattress with his fidgeting leg.

 

Ed grumbled on the other side of the line, Eddy could sense he was racking his tiny brain for the best possible answer.   

 

“I don't think that's a good idea Eddy….”

 

“Whaddya mean it ain't a good idea? Why not?!” Eddy flew off the handle quicker than expected.  His breathing flared up, barely remembering the reason he called in the first place.

 

He could practically hear Ed flinch on the other side, “I just mean…” another pause to think, “Jimmy was a real meanie to Sarah, remember?  You were there Eddy!”

 

Searching through his memories, Eddy vaguely recalled the fights mentioned.  He could barely make out what they were saying through the floorboards let alone tell you what the whole issue was about. “So? Being around your sister isn't exactly a walk in the park either bucko…”

 

“Eddy...I dunno…”

 

Ed’s sorrow-filled eyes flashed in Eddy's brain only increasing the guilt ridden crawling in his abdomen.  Why couldn't Ed just agree with him?  This was his one way ticket out of here.  Eddy gritted his teeth, holding the feeling of bitterness in his throat.

 

“Eddy? Are you there? You could come over ya know…” Ed reached out tentatively.

 

“Ed...I think I'm gonna do it.  What do I have left here?  I have a shitty job, I barely do anything but sleep all the time, I'm bored out of my fucking mind day in and day out.  Not to mention every person on the block makes my blood boil... I'm suffocating here, I NEED to leave,” Eddy licked his dry lips and clutched tighter at his shirt.

 

“Why don't you call Double D, Eddy?  He’s better at this kinda stuff…”.

 

“I don't need to call him,” Eddy snapped back a little too fast.

 

“I know he misses you...here…I’ll find the number…”.  Ed searched around for a bit, the sounds of random junk falling off of a desk filled the phone.  Eddy yawned and picked at his nails, _ 'Why would I need that loser’s digits?’ _ Eddy’s sight shifted to a pen next to the phone as he heard Ed return triumphantly.

 

“Here it is! It’s….”  Ed recited the number several times before pausing for a response, “Eddy?  Are you there?”

 

“Y-yeah…” shuffling and the sound of the bed creaking made Ed smile with some reassurance.

 

“Please think about it, I mean, Jimmy and Sarah were best friends and he--”

 

Eddy interrupted with an exasperated sigh, “Ya still on that?”

 

“I don't want you to get hurt Eddy…” he could hear the sincerity in Ed’s voice but it only managed to piss him off even farther.

 

“Ed, listen, I know you want to get out of here too but you don't gotta take it out on me ok? It ain't my fault this golden opportunity just showed up on my lap…You don't gotta sound so jealous!”

 

“Wow…” the sharpness in Ed’s voice reverberated through the receiver, the shame pitted at the bottom of Eddy’s stomach.

 

“I mean--” he began but was swiftly cut off.

 

“Do what you want Eddy, I'm gonna go,”

 

~~~

 

“Well, that was harsh…” Edd scoffed and crossed his legs, looking to the side.

 

“Sure was!  The big lug shoulda known I--”

 

“Not him, YOU!  Poor Ed…” Edd laced his finger around the hem of his shirt poking out of his belted khaki pants, sitting uncomfortably in his own guilt surrounding the topic.  He still felt remorseful leaving his other best friend behind during his own move.

 

“Oh, I see what it is...it's 'The Criticize Eddy Hour’ isn't it?” Eddy rolled his eyes and bit his lip simultaneously.  His eyebrows furrowed and his leg shook the table.

 

“Eddy…” Edd reached a hand out in mutual  understanding, “I’m sorry…”

 

“Look, I get it...I was w-w-wr…” Eddy gulped before forcing the word out of his throat as if he was vomiting, “wwwwwrrong,” nearly panting from effort he quickly attempted to change the subject before a satisfied smirk could spread over his companion’s face.

 

“C-can we just move on already?” Eddy gripped a clump of his blue hair in a balled fist, his eyes darted to the ground and his lips droopily pursed.

 

The image before him made Edd’s chest clench in an alarming fashion, catching himself mid-breath he nearly choked.  He brought his fingers to the collar of his shirt and pulled, it was difficult for Edd to refuse such a face.  

 

“If you wish Eddy...please continue,” Edd folded his hands together on the cold surface of the table, attempting a warm and welcoming smile with a stiff mouth.  He was almost certain Eddy could feel the shift in power as his expression changed to that of confidence before taking a huge gulp of air in preparation to blabber on.

 

~~~~~

 

It didn't take long for Eddy to find Jimmy on his own.  There were only so many nights he could take lying in his bed imagining the rest of his life playing out in the cul-de-sac.  The cold image of himself growing old, working a manual labor job until the end of his days, still living at home, alone and miserable was digging at Eddy’s brain.  The pressure in Eddy’s head began growing and collected in his forehead directly over his eyes.  Groaning and moaning all night even with the aid of painkillers, there was only so much a man could take, especially for one too proud to cry.

 

Eddy still vividly remembered that memory of Jimmy’s expression after he agreed to his wild scheme.  Etched into his memory bank were those thrilled, enthusiastic eyes, the raised eyebrows and that curved, pursed mouth of his.  It was almost sickening to him now, but Eddy felt hope and excitement build in his heart at the time.  When it came to packing and saying goodbye it wasn't easy, Eddy had been significantly secretive with his parents and he knew just how much it affected his mom.  Good things never happened when one of their sons leaves the house in worrying ways.  The extended time post-graduation spent at home being nagged on the daily wasn't the best bonding experience Eddy had ever had with his mom.  He didn't mention Jimmy, Eddy didn't even give his parents a hint of what was going on with him prior.  Eddy generally evaded questions about why his room was full of boxes and bags.  His grumbles of  “moving away” only got him long wailing lectures about the hardships of independent living, jobs, salary, rent and bills.  These conversations were mainly one sided, even with his mom barely in tears several times.  Leaving in the middle of the night didn't exactly help mend the relationship either.  Eddy’s lack of communication made it clear he didn't want anyone interfering with his decision.

 

'They’d make me stay here to rot…’ Eddy rolled his eyes and bit his lip in bitterness the night of his departure.  He made the final preparations right before Jimmy came over to his place with his stuff and directions to his friend’s place in the city.  Fitting all of their crap in Eddy’s tiny car without anyone noticing was the true miracle that evening.  They worked under the cover of the deep night, Eddy’s quiet curses came out with a fog from his breath’s humidity.  The sheer volume of clothes and toiletries this man owned was astonishing.  Boxes and boxes full of skin products, hair products, curlers, ironers, make up, shampoo...it was dizzying.  Eddy thought he had a lot of stuff, he had to tie a rope around the trunk of his car just to keep it closed and it still bulged out in such an unsightly way.

 

“You have way too much chick stuff for a guy,” Eddy groaned as he got into the car, it swung with the weight of his body, the frame was barely off the ground now.  Reaching into his pocket Eddy touched his wallet in reassurance of it’s presence, thumbing a piece of paper sticking out of the top.

 

“Hey!” Jimmy hissed, checking off a long list of items, “You’re one to talk, you like it and you know it…” he sighed and grumbled, “...making me lose my spot…”

 

Eddy felt a jolt of anxiety as he reached for the ignition, it wasn't just a sense of 'Did I get everything?’, it felt deeper.  Looking over at Jimmy in the faint crescent moonlight, his shoulders tensed and his fingers dug into the hard plastic on the end of his key.  He was certain he was about to go along for some sort of wild ride, Eddy was scared, but he could stomach it.  It was a relief from drowning in ambivalence for months.

 

“What are you waiting for, dork?” a squeaky voice chimed in and a small hand slapped Eddy’s arm.

 

The name stung even in jest, it only solidified his confidence to leave. “Heh, nothing,” Eddy revved the engine and backed out of the driveway for the last time.  Swinging the back of the car prematurely, the excess width from the luggage hit the mailbox.  The wood splintering and the metal grinding against bumpy pavement caused Jimmy to laugh shrilly as Eddy hit the gas pedal to the floor.  Nervous eyes flashed to the windows of his house right as lights were flicking on and dogs barking stabbed through the silence of the night.  The car stalled with heaviness before picking up speed, not even stopping at the stop sign on the way out.  Eddy would sooner face a policeman before his own father in this situation.

 

Eddy snagged the directions from Jimmy’s lap and planned out a route to the next pitstop before they started their long journey.  A bleak nostalgia washed over Eddy while he adjusted the rear-view mirror and the blurred lights of the cul-de-sac began fading from view.  His eyes adjusted to road ahead of him, flipping on the headlights in a panic.  He didn’t have to think about the past anymore, his future was about to get a lot more interesting.


	6. All Done Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy gets used to his new city life and gets a make-over "courtesy" of Jimmy and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way too long and I apologize, life got the best of me. I don't plan on abandoning this fic though-- it's been in my head for far too long. To the people who stuck with me, thank you, and please enjoy!

The car ride was long, Eddy drowned out Jimmy’s incessant rambling about this and that with music from the radio. Occasionally he’s join in during an interesting topic, but overall he was just anxious to get to the city. What kind of landscape would await him? He was ashamed to think he had never really traveled before. His family wasn't all that well off and Eddy wasn’t exactly savvy enough to make his way across the country on his own volition. Not until now at least.

Approaching the cityscape, Jimmy’s pupils rolled at the sight of Eddy’s reaction. “What, you’ve never seen a skyscraper before?” The lanky boy ended with his mouth agape, focusing intensely on applying eyeliner in the car mirror.

Eddy didn't answer, his eyes darted from window to window on buildings, 'Do people really live in there?’ he thought as he was rudely interrupted by a line of traffic.

“Here, find a parking garage a few blocks down…. We can walk,” Jimmy passed Eddy the last sheet of the directions and continued with his beauty ritual. He paused every so often to point out streets and turns as if he was Eddy’s own personal GPS.

Eddy’s lungs choked smog as he stepped out of the car on the top level of a random parking garage. There were no spots on the street this hour of the morning. It had taken them nearly four hours to get there so Eddy begrudgingly paid for a day pass at the gate to avoid the hassle. His temper soon soothed as he laid his eyes upon the rising sun in the distance over the reflective line of the city.

“Beautiful isn't it?” Jimmy clasped the cement railing, the wind blowing his puffy hair back and forth.

“It's better than being in the middle of Bumblefuck that's for sure…”

A cold shiver spread over Jimmy as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, “Don't remind me, come on...let's go,”

Just lugging their stuff to the apartment down several blocks made Eddy’s muscles scream in soreness for days. Jimmy wasn't much of a help, his frail arms could barely lift a fly (or so he said) so it was mostly Eddy’s job to do the dirty work. Down a couple of street lights, up two flights of stairs. The only thing that kept him going was the promise of a hot shower when he was through.

The apartment itself was nothing to shake a stick at. It was obvious Jimmy’s pal had good intentions in keeping the place somewhat tidy but there was only so much he could do. The paint peeling, several fist-sized holes in the drywall and especially the flickering light bulbs added a particular crack-house charm to the place. Perhaps he was looking through rose-colored glasses, maybe he was just excited to be living something out of the norm, but Eddy swore that night he collapsed on that lumpy, squeaky mattress was the best sleep of his life.

Eddy woke to the sound of chewing and scraping next to his ear.

“Mmmm...great…mice,” he sighed with ambivalence and shifted his weight, the springs bending and creaking with every slight movement “I can't sleep anymore anyway,”. He turned over in the bed, surprised to find extra room. Last night he and Jimmy had fallen asleep together, Eddy with his arm around the man’s skinny waist and Jimmy too tired to protest. Now, however, the bed seemed foreign and empty with no pleasant feeling of familiarity.

He was alone. Eddy was shocked Jimmy had left without him, but even more surprised that he actually left a note:

“Shopping for classes, be back sooooon! xoxoxo Jimmy”

“Bleh…” the cursive girly handwriting did nothing for his stomach. Eddy could swear that screechy voice he heard as he read was making his temples throb. Eating was laborious, he forced himself to nibble on some eggs and toast he had sloppily made on the crusty stove top. The hygiene of this place rivaled Ed’s pad. A familiar alliteration lingered in the air before Eddy frantically slammed his fork on the plate, attempting to erase the memory.

“M...ess-- such a stupid thing to say, who says that? Three times, too! It's so friggin’ dumb!” Eddy ground toast crumbs between his teeth. His eyes ached for a distraction and the crumpled classified ads section on the floor next to him seemed like a miracle find.

“Guess I need ta find a job here if I wanna afford this damn place,” Eddy flipped the paper open and scanned the page. The rent they shared with Jimmy’s friend was astronomical for the conditions, it would eat up almost a third of Eddy’s savings in less than a month.

“It's the price you pay to live in the city I guess…” Eddy’s words floated off into space as his dreary eyes lazily read through the listings. Several jobs posted had already been circled with a hot pink highlighter.  
“Lips? ...what kind of a name for a place is that?!” Eddy skipped over the circled sections in a huff and flipped the page over. Finally, he found the jobs he knew he would qualify for. Retail, sign holder, maybe construction…was that it? He flipped through several other pages in the section, nothing. Nada. Zip.

“It's all stupid office jobs in this place…” Eddy’s dream of financial success always seemed to fall short when he was encountered with white color jobs. The suit, the tie, the interview, the whole scene playing out again in his head brought up a nostalgic nausea.

“Urgh…whatever…” Eddy got up and spit into the sink, he poured himself a glass of tap water but quickly discarded it after a harsh sulfur aroma brushed over his nostrils.

“I give up! Is there anything GOOD about this place?? Why did I even MOVE here??” Eddy threw the plastic cup over the kitchen counter and kicked a chair on his way to the decrepit room. The walls were jagged and hard, the ivory paint chipping in areas. If he had to spend an eternity in another room, it at least had to be classier than this dump. Throwing on some jeans and a ratty grey sweatshirt, he snagged the spare key and flung himself out into the stairwell.

He launched through the double doors at the bottom of the building and the frigid air quickly recharged his energy. The location of their apartment building was right by a busy street, it wasn’t exactly rush hour but the cars were piled up regardless.

“HEY!”

Eddy swiveled his head, nearly snapping his neck to be met with a dark figure towering over him. The monstrous man’s booming voice reverberated against the sidewalk, “YOU GONNA MOVE OR WHAT?”

Eddy simply stepped to the side, perspiration drizzling on his forehead as he scuttled down the street, hands in his pockets and shoulders raised to his throat.

“Dang, what’s his problem?” Eddy kicked a rock on the pavement only for it to bounce off a nearby lamp post and right into the side of a bright red Mercedes. Eddy held his breath and cringed, pulling his hood over his face and running at top speed through downtown. He could have sworn he heard yells as he turned into an alleyway, pressing his body up against the brick exterior of a building.

“Hah….Hahhhh…. Hahhhh…” Eddy’s breath was so deep and loud he nearly drowned out the sound of a tattered, long haired man shaking a can in his face.

“Spaa-ah-aaaare some change?” the cracks in the man’s voice suggested some sort of illness, his attire made it obvious those were the only clothes he had.

“N-no...sorry I… I don’t have any money!!” Eddy screamed and sprinted out into the open city with his hands up. The honking and screeching of cars didn’t phase him in the slightest as his small legs carried him the farthest away from that dank alley as possible.

He finally dug his heels into the pavement and slowed his pace, coming to a steady walk, “Where the hell am I?” he spun his head around, the air seemed almost cleaner here and the sunlight shone off the sleek, black windows around him. It was a lot calmer, relaxing even, as couples walked down the street holding hands, some carrying shopping bags, others with piles of boxes to carry. The hustle and bustle he had experienced before shook Eddy, but this noise he could deal with.

The buildings that surrounded him aligned perfectly parallel to each other, almost seemingly leading him to a clearing in the distance. Eddy’s eyes lit up as he entered a huge plaza with different stores, some for clothing, some with a lot of leather, a thrift shop that sold records-- with a disco ball in the window!

“Now we’re talkin’!!” Eddy boasted as he began to think less with his fears and more with his wallet.

“New place...new vibe...might as well get some new threads!” with the bounce in his step returned, Eddy strolled through the plaza, finding items in the windows that seemed way out of his price range but just too glitz and glam to pass by.

“Heeelllooooo…!” Eddy froze mid-saunter and backed up slowly. His eye caught a leather jacket on a mannequin in the tall window of a store that was obviously out of his financial league. It didn't stop Eddy from staring. The outfit highlighted with the jacket included a baby blue v-neck shirt and some rather tight jeans. Eddy pressed his face against the glass and then looked back down at his own clothes.

“Ack-- I look gross….” sweat stains lingered on his chest, the bottom of his jeans were frayed and dirtied. Misery about money welled up in his stomach, jobs, bills, rent all swarming over his head like mosquitos in a Minnesotan summer. Did he really have the money to spend on new clothes when he just made such a drastic change in his life?

“NNNrrrgggh...Screw this!” Eddy swatted the cloud of worry away from his head and smirked, slapping the glass with his palms “I’m gonna treat myself!”

He walked up to the front of the store, grasped the cold metal handles and pulled, making a triumphant entrance. He stood surveying the racks of clothing, the retro decor-- neon signs flashing on the walls, modern art and pictures of….half naked men?

“May I help you, sir?”

Eddy’s hair stood up on the back of his neck, “I-… I’m just browsing!” he didn’t want to be bothered much less seen in this kind of garb in this kind of place, but he suddenly remembered his purpose for being here, “W-wait!” 

Seeing the confused customer holding his hand out, the employee begrudgingly came back with an eye roll, “Yes sir?” the breathy accent almost matched Jimmy’s in a way and struck Eddy as odd, to say the least.

“How much is that outfit? You know the one in the window?”

The thin exasperated man sighed, “Which one?”

“You know...the one with the leather jacket…” Eddy specified as he timidly covered the stain on his shirt with a balled fist.

“Well, the jacket is a hundred and fifty dollars, the designer jeans ninety-nine dollars, the--”

“Stop...just stop it’s okay, I….I’ll just browse, thanks….” Eddy and his deflated ego slunk to the back of the store to the clearance rack, the only place he would find solace now.

“Sheeeesh, that was harsh man!” a voice harshly whispered behind him.

“Sure was, I mean I have the money for the jacket but the rest is just insane! And how am I gonna drop all that money on a stupid jacket!?” Eddy wept, his voice cracking.

Several gasps erupted in stereo and Eddy jumped, the pale boy next to him shot him an astonished glare.

“Jimmy?!” Eddy gawked.

“That is NOT a stupid jacket! That is a Ralph Lauren original and it is REASONABLY priced! Now, if you have the money I advise you to go over and buy that beautiful work of art!” Jimmy furiously ranted, he nodded towards the clerk with huge eyes and bated breath. His friends, one of which Eddy recognized as their new roommate, seemed just as anxious as they clutched the mirrored railing of the clothing rack.

Eddy sighed, grumbled, threw his head back to stare up at the ceiling and let out a deep groan.

“GO!” all three of them forced out in a hushed tone.

“Ok!” Eddy breathed out of his teeth, “Okay, I’ll do it! Ya happy!!?”

Jimmy bobbed his head up and down furiously, never taking his eyes off of Eddy during his walk towards the clerk. After a brief conversation between the two, the irritated clerk retrieved the jacket off the mannequin as Eddy pulled out his debit card, preparing to swipe it.

“Dude, that jacket’s worth like six times that-- you gonna tell him?” Jimmy’s tall gangly friend placed his hand on his hip and leaned over to whisper into his ear.

“Shut the fuck up! He’s coming back!” Jimmy spat and stood up straight as Eddy approached with an incriminatingly pink paper bag. “Heeeeeyyy! You bought it, how you feel stud?” Jimmy slapped Eddy on the shoulder.

Eddy’s eyes scanned the receipt, his heart was pounding at the sheer thought of spending the amount he did on one article of clothing, “Well...it was scary but I feel…” he forced a sigh, his anguish beginning to leave his mind, “I feel good-- yeah...I feel great!” he clutched the bag, smiling widely, it felt good to finally do something for himself. Too excited to wait, Eddy criss-crossed his arms over the hem of his sweatshirt and prepared to lift.

“Wwwoooahhh WOAH there tiger what do you think you’re doing?” one of Jimmy’s friends chimed in, his slender frame was even bonier than Jimmy’s, his long blonde hair with purple tips flipped over his eye.

“You can’t just put that piece of work on like any ol’ thing…” a feminine voice approached Eddy from behind and a thick hand gripped his shoulder.

“Could ya get any creepier, man?” Eddy frowned over his shoulder at the guy in the pink muscle shirt behind him.

“They just mean…” Jimmy coughed, “You should get all dressed up and go out-- you know, do it right! It’s your first full day here after all...”

“Oh…” Eddy’s eyes perked up, “Go out? Go out where?” he had barely explored the city and now they were talking about going out at night? The thought tantalizing but frightening, intrigued him.

“Hah! ‘Where?’ he says!” the buff man wearing pink behind him circled around to stand at Jimmy’s side. All together, Jimmy and his friends formed a trio of pastel colors, pink, purple and blue. It was surreal for Eddy, seeing men dress so unabashedly out of the realm of their own gender. Just barely a week ago Eddy was coming to terms with fucking a dude and now he was about to go out on the town with a bunch of pixies.

“Oh Eddy, you have so much to learn about this place…” Jimmy rolled his eyes and waltzed over to grab Eddy’s hand, leading him out of the store and down the street. “Look, we’ll fix you and take you to some of the BEST places here, our treat...it’ll be like a little welcome party,” his lips pursed as he finished, dragging Eddy towards the apartment. Purple and Pink followed behind with their hands in their pockets, expressions just as electrified.

Eddy ruminated on how Jimmy was so familiar with this city so quickly during the short walk home. Eddy had little time to think before the boys had prodded him up the stairs, through the door and onto the old, beaten up mattress. His body swung back from the force, awestruck at the veracity of these men. Purple was searching through combs, brushes and products in a big plastic bag, Pink bounded towards the closet searching for anything acceptable and Jimmy was fist deep in his floral makeup carrier.

“H-hey you ain't gonna put any of that sissy stuff on my face are y--...” Eddy immediately stopped when he saw the looks on the men’s faces. 

Eyebrows lowered and opened mouths, the comments began, “What do you mean by that?” Purple used his whole body to ask the question, dropping the plastic bag on the ground in astonishment.

“I thought you said this dude was gay!” Pink shouted, slamming the closet door closed, the hinges almost breaking off.

“He is, he is! He just isn't very smart about what he says…” Jimmy resented through clenched teeth while Eddy’s frame shamefully slinked to the other side of the bed.

“Geez I'm sorry or whatever, GOD just do what you’re gonna do ok?” Eddy cringed, he was once again becoming spectacle, just someone to gawk at. It wasn’t his fault he was so ignorant, this was a new game and he barely had time to read the instructions.

“Awww guys be nice to him, he’s just a baby gay!” Pink cooed, shooting his friends an aggressive glare as he passed them and extended a hand to bundled mess in the corner.

Eddy stared at the strong, sweaty palm, brooding quietly on that last comment. Without a thought he abruptly reacted, “Hey! Who ya callin’ a baby??”

“It’s an expression hunny, now are we gonna do this or not? The clubs open in a few hours and I'm thirsty for more than just drinks so let’s get a move on!” A hand flip and an eye roll was all the warning Eddy got before his wrist was gripped and his body pulled back to his original position.

“Geez, ya live in the gym or something?” Eddy gingerly stroked his throbbing wrist, almost jumping out of his skin at the wink and kissy face he received in return.

The three wasted no time getting to work on Eddy’s appearance. Purple fixed his hair, ranting and raving while doing so, “Boy, what are we going to do with this hair? Have you even used any hair products in your lifetime?!” Purple squinted his eyes as he peered at the blue mess of a mop through a picture frame made with his fingers.

“Uh, I guess occasionally…” Eddy shrugged, reminiscing back to the times he used to run grease through his thin strands, a sorry excuse for a hairdo. 

“It’s apparent…” Purple wheezed in exasperation, “You’ll need a lot of work but I think I can make a miracle happen…” he licked his thumb and began brushing out Eddy's hair, stopping in between strokes to apply some kind of fruity smelling spray, making Eddy hack up a lung. He shivered at the feeling of cold gel being pushed through his roots. Soon after, Purple almost took Eddy’s head off trying to slick his hair back, he stood back and admired his handy work. Purple’s masterpiece of a mop swooped to the side of his face, the length longer at his bangs, he had to constantly flip his hair back just to be able to see at times, but it was all worth it to him.

“Mmmhmmm, well doesn't that just look swell. Ok I guess I'm done...wardrobe!” Purple made a quick transition out of the room, yelling hoarsely with as snap of his head, off to get himself ready for the night. Pink appeared in less than a few seconds, several different colors of v-neck shirts draped one arm and the other multiple pairs of skinny jeans.

Eddy knew he shouldn't be intimidated, but he couldn't help but jump as the buff man’s arms ripped Eddy's shirt off and held up different colored shirts to his naked chest. His chest hair formed just below his neck, covering his pecs in patches, it was something Eddy was proud of when it finally grew after years of awaiting puberty. Now in front of these perfect specimens, his pride in his appearance deflated like a forgotten balloon after a party. He felt like garbage.

“Erm…” Eddy stood straight as a pole each time the man grazed his skin by mistake, he was beginning to question just how much of an accident it was. Pink chuckled at Eddy’s firm posture, “Lighten up--Heh, you shouldn’t worry so much, you’re actually pretty cute,”

Eddy said nothing but his face expressed his feelings for him. Was this guy reading his mind? Eddy frowned and dropped his eyes to the ground. Pink finally found the pastel shade of yellow he was looking for and carefully laced Eddy’s head through the opening, not daring to mess up Purple’s perfect hair-job.

“You don't believe me, I can tell.” Pink slid his hands over Eddy’s torso, evening out the wrinkles. “I was a lot like you when I first came out. Uncertain, insecure….unprepared. ” Pink motioned for Eddy to lift his arms up as he gingerly tossed the leather jacket over his shoulders.

“Really?” Eddy slid his arms through the sleeves and rolled his shoulders to adjust.

“Yeah, but it gets better,” Pink tugged at the hem of the jacket to straighten it out. “Just put these on and you’ll be all set, see ya cutie,” he placed the folded up dark purple skinny jeans on the bed and crossed over the threshold.

Poking his head back into the room, Pink quickly added, “Jimmy will be here soon once he’s done getting ready,”. He eyed Eddy up and down once more with a disconcerting gaze before closing the door.

The jeans looked way too skinny for Eddy but somehow, they fit, albeit slightly tight around the bottom. He took a seat on the mattress and waited for Jimmy. This all was too much, it hadn't been even 24 hours since had gotten to the city and he was already a different person. Even though the window was closed Eddy could still hear the honks, yells and crashes from the foreign outside world. The sun was beginning to set and the lights on the skyscrapers in the distance shone through the twilight.

“Are you ready for it?”

Eddy shot his head up and his eyes adjusted to the red-orange sunlight filtering into the room. Jimmy was dressed from head to toe in black, the stark contrast between the outfit and his pale skin was startling but strangely alluring.

“Ready for what?” Eddy almost wished he hadn’t asked when he was greeted by Jimmy’s eager grin and a full case of make-up. He frowned and scooted backward.

“Now don’t be a party pooper, Eddy! Are you really scared of being considered even the least bit ‘girly’?” Jimmy shot Eddy some air quotations and dug into the container pulling out some primer, foundation, powder bronzer and a brush.

“No...I’m-- It’s not about that!!” Eddy straightened his shirt and crossed his arms over his chest, “I just don’t want that gunk all over my face s’all…” he pouted and turned his head to the side. He felt a bony hand swiftly pull his face back.

“Look at me,” Jimmy insisted, and slathered some primer onto his face, continuing despite the protests and dirty looks he was getting.

Eddy bitterly consented to the assault of his face. There was a gross feeling in the pit of his stomach, one telling him that he shouldn’t be enjoying all this extra attention he was getting. Being cooped up in his room for so long he forgot how comforting it felt to have people to talk to, someone to fuss over him, but why did Jimmy have to be touching his damned face?  
“Take a chill pill Eddy…” Jimmy rolled his eyes while applying some powder to Eddy’s cheekbones, “I’ll make you look incredible, don’t you trust me?” he ended with a sly smirk.

“Ugh...I don’t know sometimes,” Eddy’s mouth fell flat.

“Well do yourself a favor and do it-- you won’t regret it,” Jimmy gasped and clapped his hands together, having a sudden realization. He dug into his pocket and presented Eddy with a small blue and white capsule.

Eddy’s eyes bounced around the room nervously, “Um...I don’t need any painkillers, thanks I guess?”

Jimmy busted out with his signature high pitched laughter, “HAH! Ahaaa...Eddy, you don’t even-- okay… okay…” Jimmy sighed and wiped a tear from his eye, “It’s not fucking TYLENOL it’s Vyvanse!”

“You say that like you think I know what that means…” Eddy groaned.

“Well geez sorry I forgot for a second you’re completely ignorant about everything outside of the realm of your bedroom,”

Jimmy’s comments were beginning to sting. “Don’t underestimate me…” Eddy spoke through gritted teeth.

“Then take it,” Jimmy pressed the capsule up to the bigger man’s lips, “It will make tonight a lot more enjoyable...probably will be the best of your life!”

“Best of my life eh?” his heart beat in apprehension. Eddy had never taken a random pill like this before, alcohol was one thing, it was predictable, familiar, but neither was this place. He had totally uprooted himself for one man and it was sending ripples through his personal morals as it was. What was one more risk?

Jimmy pressed the cold capsule towards his lips again and Eddy opened his mouth. He swallowed it whole without water, the gelatin coating catching on the way down his throat. Eddy coughed and hit his chest, “What is it gonna do to me anyway?”

“Heheheh…..” Jimmy giggled nefariously, “You’ll see, just drink a lot of water and if you freak out just remember it’ll aaaaall be over in a few hours,” he winked before searching the case again for some gold eye shadow and eye liner, “Close your eyes.”

Eddy reluctantly closed his eyes and endured the repetitive torture of feeling like Jimmy was jabbing a stick in his eye, “This is awful! How do girls even do this??!”

“I’m sure they get along just fine...they have it easier anyway...” with a somber look on his face Jimmy performed the finishing touches on Eddy’s eyes.

“What d’ya mean by that?” Eddy’s curious eyes pried into Jimmy’s solemn expression.  
Only the sounds of the city and chittering of squirrels could be heard through the window pane. The sun had almost left the sky, Jimmy placed the make-up gingerly into the case and slid it under the bed.

“You’re done…” Jimmy held a mirror up to Eddy’s face while placing his elbow on his knee and his cheek on his palm. His expression was that of quiet consideration and annoyance.

Sparkles of gold above Eddy’s eyes made him feel a bit foolish and outlandish for a second, but upon reviewing the rest of his face, he realized that he couldn’t stop staring at his own reflection. It had been awhile since his narcissistic side came out to play. He made several poses in the mirror before reaching his hand up to touch his face, only to met with a fierce slap on the knuckles.

“Ah-ah! Don’t touch! You’re going to go and ruin my handy work too? Come on….I need a drink,” Jimmy ushered Eddy along to the main room and gathered his friends. He offered each one of them a blue and white capsule as well, Pink and Purple snickering at Eddy’s face when they opened them up, dumping the white powder in their mouths.

“You really found a virgin this time didn’t you?” Purple laughed after taking a swig of soda to chase the bitter taste.

Eddy’s cheeks glowed, “I-I’m not…” he stammered, peering over at Jimmy apprehensively. He was met with a lick of the lips and a soft giggle. There was something about the way Jimmy’s glossy hair kissed his forehead, traveling down to stare at his face, Eddy even had to admit to himself that Jimmy’s make-up looked good. His black eyeliner thick and pointed pierced the corner of his eyes, his eyebrows were arched perfectly and the silver highlights on the cheeks made it even harder to look away.

“This will be fun…I hope,” Eddy whispered on the way down the stairwell, watching the others in front of him pitter-patter down as fast as they could. Shivering, Eddy could still feel Jimmy's eyes on the back of his neck.


	7. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy shows his new boytoy around the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write-- my life is getting really busy but I've been inspired cause I've gotten some new interest in this fic!! This chapter takes a lot of inspiration from the song "Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time" by Panic at the Disco. Please enjoy! I'm trying to power through Jimmy/Eddy's parts so I can post Double D's part since I have it completed. If there are spelling mistakes or grammar issues please notify me and I'll edit them, I try to catch them all but I flew through this chapter.

The frigid air was there to meet him again at the door. Eddy shivered as he struggled to keep up the pace with the rest of the group. It felt like they had been walking for hours by the time Eddy belted out, “Goddamnit, SLOW DOWN will ya?” His legs were still sore from the day before and it didn’t help that he had no clue where they were going.

“We’re almost there sweetie, I guess I could carry you if you’re tired,” Pink snorted and slapped Jimmy’s back despite the lanky boy’s irritated expression.

Huffing and puffing, Eddy was relieved to spot neon signs in the distance, “That it?”

“Yep!” Jimmy pranced ahead, as if he was running towards home after being away for years.

Eddy quickened his pace, the hot-pink words getting bigger and brighter now, “Lips? Who names a club after lips?”

Pink put an arm around Eddy, “Genius people that’s who, this place is the shit!”

“Every gay in the city loves this place, they have shows all the time, half priced drinks on weeknights and oh-- my goodness, the cuties just flow like water here. Hallelujah, thank you Jesus!” Purple prayed to a higher power and skipped after Jimmy.

Eddy lagged behind the group, his heart racing. The last time he went to anything resembling a party he was called a 'fag’ and nearly got pounded to a pulp.

“I guess in the end it wasn't that bad, that night DID land me here,” muttering to himself, Eddy’s eyes slowly rose to take in the scenery. It didn't look like a land of fairy tales that’s for sure. The sidewalk littered with cans, stained with spilled liquids of mysterious origin. From a first glance the city looked dingy, dirty, worn down, it didn’t hold the same charm of the cul-de-sac that was for sure.

Returning his gaze forward, Eddy’s eyes reflected the pink and white light from the club’s neon glow. The moon loomed above, seemingly lighting up a path just for him. Eddy could almost feel the sensation of blood rushing through his veins, heart pounding along with the rhythm of the bass in the distance.

“Maybe…” the man wrung his hands together and quickened his pace “We both deserve a second chance,” optimistic words stinging on his lips, Eddy huffed any discontentment out of his lungs before breaking into a run.

Purple and Pink shared a knowing smile as Eddy sprinted past them towards Jimmy.

“Ain’t you cold like that?” Eddy timidly inquired as he took his place next to his companion.

“Hehe.. nope! I'm too excited to be cold…” Jimmy laced his arm with Eddy’s and pulled him to the front of the line outside of the club. The gentle reply and the soft touch made the hairs on the back of Eddy's neck stand up. He was almost expecting one of Jimmy’s smartass remarks.

“Y-yeah?” Eddy stared in awe at the crowd of unique characters. Some women, mostly men, some masculine, others feminine. Others Eddy couldn't even tell if they were a woman or a man, but in this moment it was difficult to find a reason to care about details like that. They were just people, and they were here to have a good fucking time.

Eddy could hardly contain his smile as Jimmy and his pack lead him to a very large and buff bouncer by the door. A simple wink and a nod got them in and groans from the line behind them were sharply cut off at the slamming of the double doors.

The hallway that greeted them was lined with ultraviolet lights, making Jimmy’s eyeshadow glow a radiant purple.

“WOAH!” Eddy shouted and pointed at Jimmy’s face, surprising himself with the volume of his own voice echoing off the walls. Jimmy just grinned and pointed to Eddy’s hair. Looking up, Eddy realized the hair sticking over his forehead was glowing a flattering shade of blue.

“I um...woah…” all Eddy could do was touch the stiff tips of his hair and awkwardly smile at Purple for his handiwork.

They walked down the dark hall for what seemed like an eternity, the anticipation was weighing on Eddy’s chest but somehow his body felt light. His legs and arms began to feel like springs wound up too tightly, he was practically crawling out of his skin.

Eddy nearly jumped into the ceiling when he felt Jimmy’s hot breath on the side of his cheek, “Is it kicking in yet?”

“Is wh--?” Eddy began to respond but was swiftly distracted by the lights in shades of pink he didn't even realize existed. The floor was mainly black with golden outlines on the edges of the dancefloor and bar. Eddy peered down and realized they were standing on a set of spiral stairs that gracefully laced their way down to the dance floor. As Jimmy lead him downwards, Eddy traced the outline of the building with his eyes. The back had a bar in the shape of a semicircle and the edges of the club seemed to form into sharp corners. It almost looked like…

“Lips?” Eddy whispered to himself, suddenly seeing the way the neon lights connected with each other over the border of the club to create the shape of plump lips. Eddy wanted to make a comment at the ridiculously flamboyant design but held his tongue, his group was almost at the bottom of the stairs.

As soon as the soles of their feet left the last step, Jimmy pulled Eddy through the crowd of dancers to the bar in the back. Eddy swerved through the sea of people, mostly half naked men, some dancing, others making out, others grinding against one another. He tried not to stare, but it was difficult considering he didn’t know quite where to look as it was. Amongst all the newness, Eddy was starting to feel more at ease, especially when Jimmy lead him to the bar and swiftly handed him a fruity beverage.

“Hopefully this isn’t too GIRLY for your tastes!!” Jimmy yelled over the deafening electronic music.

Eddy shot him a look and sipped the surprisingly strong blue and pink beverage. There must have been a smoke machine somewhere because Eddy could hardly see a few feet in front of him. Still, he managed to find himself staring at two men swaying to the beat feverously. It was hard to look away when the men dancing were basically two steps away from having sex. Some were completely intertwined, legs laced together and moving their hips back and forth onto each other’s sweet spots.

“You look like you wanna go out there…” Jimmy winked and gracefully chugged the rest of his drink.

“N-no I…” Eddy followed suit, even if the sugary tart flavor made him cringe.

Jimmy ignored his protests and pushed Eddy towards the floor. The smell of cologne and sweat pumped into Eddy’s nostrils as he slid past a couple of sweaty pecs. He even got a few winks in his direction, which beefed up his confidence quite a bit.

As Jimmy pulled him further out on the dance floor, Eddy’s head began tingling and his hands began to get wet with drops of sweat. The crowd around him felt less like a sea of strangers and more like a group of close friends. The lights flashing above them, pink and white dazzled his retinas as the bass, deep and low, made his feet restless. Eddy knew he couldn't resist the urge to dance, especially with some strong alcohol and whatever else was in his system.

Jimmy’s eyes never wavered from his and Eddy didn't dare to look away. A strange nostalgic affection flooded his chest. Lovey dovey feelings had punched him in the gut years ago, but they never felt like this. It was as if the world was made for him and only him in this moment. Eddy jumped up and down to the beat of the song, pumping his fists in the air and even attempting a split. He felt like he had boundless energy and one jump too high would send him flying into the ceiling.

“HOLY CRAP!! WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME? THIS SHIT IS THE BEST!” Eddy screamed at Jimmy over the pounding bass, pulling his body closer, despite the intense humidity.

Jimmy only responded with a knowing expression his lips curling and his eyes lighting up with deviancy.

“I THIS PLACE! I LOVE THIS CITY!!” Eddy wrapped his arms around Jimmy’s lanky torso, “Thank you so much for bringing me here,” Just as Eddy was worrying he had spoken too softly for Jimmy to hear, thin lips soon met his own and the husky man didn’t hesitate. Hearing “ooo”s and “aaaah”s escalate in the crowd, Eddy didn’t even think to blush or get embarrassed, it didn’t even cross his mind, all that was left was joy, relief and energy. When their mouths parted, Eddy suddenly noticed a change in atmosphere; the pink and red lights touched Jimmy’s features so delicately, his eyelids half open framing his eyes with seductive captivation. Maybe it was the pill he took, maybe it was the excitement of the night, but whatever it was it was making Eddy swoon, “Man...I don’t know, I just… you can be a jerk sometimes but I can’t help it, you brought me here, and I love this place, I love this town and... I love you!” the rush of amphetamines coursing through Eddy’s veins cancelled out any hesitation in his delivery.

“Me too, babe, me too,” Jimmy’s nonchalant answer didn’t sting, it felt just as good as a ‘I love you too,’ to the drugged up, twitterpated man. 

The medication was working its magic and as the night wore on, Eddy found himself drinking far too many of the five dollar special drinks. It was almost 2am when Jimmy grabbed Eddy by the collar of his leather jacket out of a group of sweaty, dancing men.

“Time to go big shot,” Jimmy’s grip, strong and forceful for his size, pulled Eddy through the exit on the side of the building and into the alley. Purple and pink were leaning up against a chain link fence smoking cigarettes that emitted a strangely pungent smell and Eddy gladly accepted a hit when offered. Eddy was soon met with shrill cackling as he violently coughed up a giant cloud of smoke. Over all the noise, he couldn’t make out where Jimmy said he wanted to go next. He figured, he already followed Jimmy this far, why not keep going?

“Come on newbie,” Pink put his arm around Eddy’s shoulder and guided him along the sidewalk, “You’re gonna get hit by a car or somethin’,” Eddy was thankful for the warmth that wrapped around his neck, Pink was a kind soul. He could feel the man’s stubble graze his smooth cheek as they walked in unison.

“Excuse me!” Jimmy walked by in a hurry and bumped into Pink with intention, causing the muscular man to stumble forward, nearly bringing Eddy with him.

“What the hell, Jim!?” Pink spat and tightened his grip around Eddy’s shoulder, “What’s your deal??”

Rolling his eyes, Jimmy turned around and ruffled Pink’s hair, “You know I hate it when you call me that, and seriously-- keep your dick in your pants tonight why don’tcha? You always have this infuriating habit of snatching my dates…I’d be a lot more pissed off if I wasn’t so drunk and high--”

“I-I wasn’t…” Pink stuttered, “Listen, I’m just trying to help the guy he’s wasted, stoned and he’s basically a virgin out here on the street, and you’re about to take him to The Hole? Have a little decency Jim, the kid’s barely got his foot out of the closet!”

“I thought I told you not to FUCKING call me that!” Jimmy screeched, veins popping out of his neck, his precious hair frizzing at the ends.

“Jeez Jim… I mean-- Jimmy, I’m sorry. It was a mistake, honest…” Pink slunk away, worming his hands into his jean pockets.

Eddy felt the man’s warmth leave him, only to be replaced by Jimmy lacing his cold arm around his, “What was that about?” Eddy worried he might regret that question in a second.

Jimmy sighed, “I don’t want anyone else coping a feel on my man tonight, that’s all…”

“Y-your man?”

“Yeah, dumbass,”

Eddy looked down at the skinny boy. It was strange, he didn’t feel scared, he didn’t feel much of anything. He pondered for a second, was this what love was? To feel a sense of calm and nothing else? It was better than what he had in the past. The painful feelings that haunted him when Edd left the cul-de-sac starkly contrasted in comparison, ‘Not like it was the same thing…’ Eddy thought to himself, scoffing at the memory of that lousy know-it-all.

“What was that?” Jimmy raised a brow and elbowed Eddy’s side.

“I-I...sorry,” Eddy hesitated “I don’t know how to be together with someone...I don’t even know how to be gay,”

Jimmy threw his head back and laughed so loud it nearly made Eddy trip, “Don’t know how to be gay, huh? Ahhh…” wiping his eyes he halted to a stop, “You don’t need to know how to be gay dear, you just are, but it does help to get some...experience…” Jimmy smiled devilishly and turned on his heel to lead Eddy and the others down a dingy alleyway. Purple and Pink huddled together as they approached a small wooden door embedded in the brick wall.

Purple caught up with Jimmy and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, “Hey...why don’t we call it a night?”

Jimmy simply glared back at him, rolling his eyes right before knocking a short pattern on the wooden entrance. A large buff man, more muscular and scruffier than Pink, opened the door and gave Jimmy a kiss on the cheek. Eddy’s jealousy soon diminished at the sight of the bar’s interior, paintings of naked men plastered the walls and different sculptures resembling male genitalia were splattered about. The place wasn’t huge, but it had enough room for the essentials, a stage complete with a runway and pole, a bar and several leather seats sprinkled around the edges of the establishment. Soon, everything became a blur to Eddy after the round of drinks Jimmy brought them. It was probably Eddy’s tenth drink of the night, if his count was correct that is. Pink and Purple seemed to have calmed down, sitting down at a corner table and talking amongst themselves. When Jimmy left to fetch more drinks, Pink slid closer to Eddy and lightly whispered in his ear.

“Listen, you seem like a good guy… super innocent and all,” Pink peered around to check Jimmy’s location before continuing, “But be careful if you want to start dating Jim, he’s not all that stable, to put it nicely.”

Eddy’s head felt so heavy, “Whaddya mean not stable?”

“N-nevermind, just… don’t hesitate to talk to us if you ever need help, okay? We get him, but he’s a pain to understand sometimes.”

“Sure thing…” Eddy’s head began to hurt. He couldn’t remember much after he asked Jimmy for some pain killers to get rid of his headache.

More drinks, stumbling, falling.

Tripping on the concrete outside, trying to keep up.

The sound of metal wheels rolling over pavement, laughs and snorts castized Eddy for passing out on the way home. He could feel cold metal on the skin that stuck out between his shirt and jeans. A sharp bump in the road flung his head back into child seat of a shopping cart.

Eddy was too far gone to care, he let out a small chuckle and passed back out.

***

“Eddy?”

That voice, that irritating nasally voice, he hated it, despised it. Eddy’s life would have been better if he had never heard it in the first place.

“Eddy? Open up Eddy please, it’s me.”

He pulled the covers over his head, he knew who it was but why bother letting him in? It was a waste of time, a waste of energy. Nothing would change, he was leaving and that was that.

“I have to tell you something...it’s important…”

Why was his heart beating out of his chest? Why wouldn’t he just leave him alone?

Everyone in this damn cul-de-sac is against him, why would his friends be any different?

“Eddy…”

Go away.

“Eddy!!”

GO AWAY.

“EDDY WAKE UP!”

***

Eddy gasped sharp and panicked, foreign sheets draped his naked body and light spilled in through the window, partially blinding him.

“Wh-where am I??” 

His eyes needed a few seconds to adjust, but when they did, he recognized his surroundings immediately. Paint cracking on the walls and a faint smell of mildew, he was back in his shit-hole apartment-- home sweet home. He clutched his forehead in pain and his stomach turned, “Argh...what happened last night?”

A low groan erupted from the covers next to him, Eddy jumped.

“You really wanna know…?”


End file.
